


Double Edge Sword

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: This is a sequel to By the Swords Edge by the extremely talented Diana Bloomfield AND Joanne Spizzirri, with their permission. URL for this story in beginning NOTES.Summary: (By the Swords Edge) Captain Julian Bashir of the British Navy has set sail To deliver a ransom to Portugal for his Majesty Queen Elizabeth. On route, the infamous pirate, Captain, takes him captive Greyridge. The pirate captain is determined to have the young Englishman become his servant and more. Will the captain tame the Fiery officer or will he be the one to be tamed? (Part II or Double Edge Sword) The past will come to haunt the two lovers, causing grief, and impossible odds for the two to be reunited.





	Double Edge Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diana Bloomfield AND Joanne Spizzirri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Diana+Bloomfield+AND+Joanne+Spizzirri).



> This is a sequel to By the Swords Edge by the extremely talented Diana Bloomfield AND Joanne Spizzirri, with their permission. It IS necessary to read their story first to understand this one. So Copy/Past this URL http://slashgirl.tripod.com/fic.html and scroll down to the G/B section for the story. Then HOP back here for the continuation.

Soft mewing sounds escaped Gabriel's lips as he mourned the loss of his loved one. Sobs wrenching in his throat, he looked up to see his men herding the defeated surviving pirates into a corner. Heart pounding he turned once again to face the sight of the pirate and his beautiful consort. He had lost Daniel, lost him forever, yet he could harbor no ill will against the man who had killed his mate.  Daniel was going to kill Julian, and that would have been an unbearable loss. In the midst of his lamentation, Gabriel knew in his heart what Daniel had done to the younger naval officer. Worse yet, he knew why Daniel had done such a thing. If he could turn back time to prevent the mistakes made, he would gladly do so. As it was, he could only do what he could to make it up to the true victim of this entire folly.

 

        Voice strained from deep-throated sobs, Gabriel spoke to Greyridge. "Go now, take him, and keep him safe."

 

        Garak stared in disbelief at the crushed man before him. "You have won, we are your prisoners," he stated with a conviction not entirely felt.

 

        Gabriel sadly shook his head. "There are no victors here, we all have lost. I loved them both, and I have lost them both. It was my own greedy lust that caused these ill-fated events to happen.  Now go before I change my mind."

 

        Without any further delay, the pirate turned and left quickly, carrying his beloved through the terrace doorway and beyond to the waiting sea.

 

          Gabriel watched his love being carried away in the arms of another man, but it was the least he could do after he caused the now lifeless Daniel to become jealous, which made him turn on Julian in a critical moment. Daniel had mutinied letting Julian be taken by the pirate only to return to tell of the needless death of Captain Bashir. Gabriel had sworn revenge that day after hearing the news, but now felt the cold steel of revenge himself. He lost Daniel, now Julian, forever. He turned, and then moved up the regular stairs where his men had herded the pirates that were captured during the battle. Once outside, he saw the five men who had accompanied the Captain of the SeaWolf, on their knees, hands behind their heads, and regret in their eyes. “Get out of here!” he growled in a low voice. The pirates looked up in disbelief, as did the British solders that held them captive.

 

          “Don’t make me repeat it, or I’ll change my mind, now go!” he shouted.

 

          The five men on their knees didn’t know if it was a trick, but they were willing to find out as they got up and ran for it, heading back to the ship, before it sailed out of port. Gabriel watched them run like mice being chased by cats, and then rubbed his eyes from the overwhelming fatigue he was feeling, like an impending doom had just loomed over him.

 

          “That was not a very wise thing to do, Captain Stuart,” A deep cold voice said from behind him.

 

          Gabriel turned to see another British Officer, standing in the shadow of the seedy bar tavern. The figure stepped out to reveal an older man, in his late forties, short thin dark pepper gray hair, and cold gray eyes, with harsh stern features. “Captain Douglas?” he asked in surprise, and concern. “What are you doing here?”

 

          The tall lean older man stepped closer to Gabriel with an obvious sneer on his face. “Her Majesty was ‘concerned’ about your plan, Captain, so she sent me to oversee this ‘trap’ right after you left.” He looked around taking in all that he had seen. Dead British solders and Captain Holmes being carried out of the bar as the two Officers spoke. “It would seem that I arrived just in time, don’t you think…Captain?” he asked smugly.

 

          “I don’t need….” Gabriel was about to say when he was interrupted.

 

          “Ah, Captain. You are in no position to say much of anything, are you? In fact from what I just witnessed I could have you arrested for treason…couldn’t I, Captain?” Captain Carlton Douglas gave a cold smile to the other officer, knowing that he held this man’s fate in his hands. “Cooperate with me, and I am sure all will be well.” He turned around to survey the scene. He saw a man trying to sneak away from the bar when he gestured for a solder to apprehend him. “Bring him here!”

 

          The seamen snatched up the fleeing individual, and dragged him back to the feet of Captain Douglas. The man was quacking with nerves, as he looked over to Captain Stuart, “I…I…don’t really care about pppay…ment…. I,” he swallowed hard, “I didn’t know ….” A slap came across his face from Captain Douglas to shut him up.

 

          “Is this the one who set this little ‘trap’ up?” Douglas asked Gabriel.

 

          “Yes.” He responded coolly.

 

          Captain Douglas looked at Edward Rollings with a smile that could make the devil cower with fear. “You will tell me ‘everything’ you know about this Captain Greyridge, everything!”

 

 

*****************

 

          The crew had just made it back to the SeaWolf before she set sail. They didn’t know that the Captain was set free before they were, so was filled with panic when they had arrived. When they found out that the Captain and his ‘servant’ had made it back before they did, there was mixed feelings. Most were glad that the Captain was safe, a few couldn’t but feel as if they would have been left behind, but as others were quick to point out, they’d leave those thought captured too. 

 

          Jamie had been among the ones to accompany his Captain to the meeting. He was counting his blessings for being released when Beau walked up to him clasping a hand on his mate’s shoulder with urgent concern. “What the hell happened?”

 

          “I…it was a British trap,” Jamie stuttered out while still shaken from the event. “We would have been completely off guard had a shout not been given, then we were surrounded.”

 

          “If it was the British, why…” Beau looked back toward the stairs that would take him to the Captain’s quarters, “Then why didn’t the Captain leave the Brit. with his own kind? Better still, why we running if we won?”

 

          Jamie looked shamed, “We didn’t win, Beau, we were captured.”

 

          “What?”

 

          “I don’t know all that happened. I only know that I thought for sure things were going to go bad for the Captain, I was knocked down, and held but I could see the Captain facing off with some other Brit. pig. I thought the Captain was going to buy it when …um…the Brit. the Capt.’s been keeping suddenly jumps in front, protects him. Then there was another Brit. behind the first; it was a face off. The last thing I saw was one of the Brit. Officers lunges; I think for the Captain, but…um whatever his name is”

 

          “Julian”

 

          “Yeah, Julian took the blow for the Captain! I didn’t see anything else, I was dragged out. The next thing I know this blond Brit. tells us we can go, so we ran…that’s it, that’s what happened.”

 

          “Are you telling me that…he risked his life…for the Captain’s?” Beau asked stunned at the news.

 

          “If I not seen it me self, I not believe it, but I did, and he did.” Jamie stated in that way of his, meaning he’d swear to it without hesitation.

 

          “Where we going, Beau?”

 

          “Don’t know, Captain ain’t said yet. Go get some rest,” the young man said to his friend, giving a manly squeeze on his friend’s shoulder. Beau watched his friend move off, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 

 

***************

 

          The next day Garak pulled Beau aside to let him know what his new plans were. The young man was more upset about losing his Captain to retirement than joyous about gaining his own ship. He knew he still had a lot to learn and he rather learn it as first mate with the skill of a man he trusted to guide him, than hit or miss, being in charge. He wasn’t pleased at all. Some how he knew it was because of that British or former British Officer. “He put you up to this, didn’t he?”  Beau asked, not being able to hide his annoyance at the prospect of losing Garak.

 

          “He?”

 

          “The Brit.” Beau sneered.

 

          Garak was a wise man, and could see what really was upsetting his first mate. The young man was bright, and deserved the truth. “No, he didn’t put me up to this, as you put it. But I won’t lie to you Beau; he is the reason I’m retiring. I know a lot of the men don’t approve of him, but…” he never talked about his feelings for anyone like this before, but Beau had to understand. “I love him, Beau, and he loves me. I’ve asked him to stay with me permanently, and he’s agreed. Were going to South America to live out our lives raising Lilly and Thomas.”

 

          “He’s using you!” Beau cried. “You just met, how…how could you…how could he… “Seeing the look in Garak’s eyes from his outburst, he lowered his head in defeat. “Are you sure?” Beau finally asked.

 

          Garak waited until the young man looked up at him, his warm smile letting Beau know that he was sure, about being in love, about being loved, and that he was not upset with his first mate. “I would prefer that we keep this to ourselves for now. I don’t need the crew to get out of hand until I’ve had a chance to get them use to the idea of you being in charge, ok?      

 

          Beau nodded, “Aye, Captain.”

 

          The two were moving off when Garak saw Rosie on deck looking around, and then spotting the Captain headed toward him. “Is something wrong,” Garak asked concerned, since she was the one taking care of Julian.

 

          “Not yet, but if we not get to a port where I can get more ‘erbs then the young man’s in for a tough time of bat’lin fever. I’m shame to say I’d not stock up as yet when we were back ‘ome, Captain,” Rosie said feeling that she let her friend down.

 

          “That’s not a problem, Rosie. Besides, we didn’t know we were leaving so soon. The next island has what you need?”

 

          “Aye, Captain it does.”

 

          “Beau, make sail for Derango!”

 

          “Aye, Sir!”

 

****************

 

          Julian slept from exhaustion from the previous day’s battle. His body had never hurt as much as it did today, which along with being so happy that he was heading to have a life with the man he loved, made sleep now impossible. When he saw Garak enter the room, he tried to sit up, but his side screamed for him to remain still.

 

          “Ah!”

 

          “Tesoro, you must remain still or you will cause it to bleed again,” The Captain lovingly chided the young man.

 

          Julian smiled up at his love coming to sit next to him. “Well, did he take it as bad as you thought?”

 

          “Not quite, but he hasn’t seen the benefits of being Captain, yet.” Garak smiled back at his love. “It would seem that the same Officer that let me leave with you had some additional mercy for the rest of my crew.”

 

          “Gabriel? How?” Julian asked curious of the current turn of events.

 

          “He let them go.” Garak stated happily. Then he let his smile settle a little, “He really loves you, you know.”

 

          Julian thought about what Garak was telling him, about how Gabriel had tried to make his feelings known, but Julian knew where his heart was. “That may be true, but I love you, mi Vida.”

 

          Garak was about to lean down to kiss Julian when he noticed the young man shiver, and there were no open window, he had a blanket…he noticed the flush in Julian’s face. He placed a hand on the young mans face, “Julian, your burning up?”

 

          “I’m all right, Garak. I just didn’t sleep very well. But I’ll be fine,” Julian smiled trying to ease Garak’s concern. He didn’t feel well, but felt strong enough to carry on this conversation, so he must be all right. He could tell that the Pirate was not going to be soothed by his words, as the Captain moved to the cabin door and yelled for Rosie to come at once before making his way back to sit at Julian’s side again.

 

          Garak placed a kiss on Julian’s forehead, and indeed there was fever present in the young man. “You have a fever, my love. But Rosie has the herbs for such things, so just relax, okay?”

 

          Julian couldn’t help but give a soft laugh, “It’s not me that need's to relax, I said I was okay, you’re the one doing all the fussing.”

 

          Just then Rosie knocked as she entered into the cabin, “What’s wrong, Captain?”

 

          “He’s running a fever,” Garak said while moving so Rosie could get a closer look at Julian.

 

          She ran a hand on his face, then looked in his eyes, and then looked under the bandage. “It’s just a fever, Capt. No sign of anything else. I have ‘nought ‘erbs to start, but we’ll need those others as soon as we can. I’ll go make the tea,” she said as she turned to leave.

 

          “What herbs?” Julian asked, now starting to feel the weariness caused by the fever he was trying to deny.

 

          “We left port before we had a chance to restock, that’s all. We’re heading to Derango; it’s the nearest island that has a port where we can restock for our long trip south. Don’t concern yourself with anything but getting better,” Garak said, running his fingers through Julian’s soft dark hair soothingly.

 

          Julian had just started to fall asleep under the caresses from Garak when Rosie came back in with the tea. It was bitter, but he drank it all down with Garak’s encouragement to drink every drop. Then Garak was once again caressing his hair, and he fell asleep feeling safe, for he was with his love, and he didn’t feel that even death could dare step between them now.

 

************

 

          Had Captain Greyridge set course for Derango when they first left Cape Verida they would have taken a different route that would have gotten them there in a little over a day; since they had been hours out to sea before a destination other than south bound was set, their new course had taken them just over two days. The ship pulled into the busy trade port as close as they could safely get. Garak had been in a guarded mood since Julian had fallen into a feverish sleep over a day ago. Though Rosie was still confident that he would be fine once they had the herbs she required, it didn’t do anything to improve the Captain’s mood. He felt helpless, and responsible for Julian being injured, but that’s why he was retiring, he would remind himself, but it didn’t elevate the guilt. He needed to do something, anything, so he told Rosie that he would go to shore with some of the crew to get the herbs, supplies, and send word back to Father Frank what was happening along with some updated instructions on sending Lilly and Thomas to him. “I shall only be gone for a few hours, but I’ll send Carlos back immediately with the herbs, and yes, I remember which ones to get,” Garak smiled to the older woman fussing over the unconscious form of his love. “If there are any problems, have Beau send up a flare and we’ll be back immediately, understand?”

 

          “Aye, Captain. Now, don’t ya go fussing, he’s going to be fine once you get me them ‘erbs. Now off with ya!” she said shooing the pirate out of his own cabin.

 

          Once on deck, Garak gathered the men he was taking to shore, and gave final instructions to Beau, “Remember, if there is any trouble, send up the flare, and if need be set sail. We can always meet up at the next port south, ok?”

 

          “Aye, Captain, but I doubt there be trouble. There’s no sign of those damn Brit’s anywhere.” Beau replied.

 

          Captain Greyridge smiled at his first mate’s confidence then left with his men to row ashore, gather the herbs for Julian, and the supplies for the long trip to South America.

 

          About an hour after Garak had left, and Carlos returned thirty minutes later with the herbs, Julian awoke to see the smiling face of Sister Rose. His body was still hurting, but the nausea he remembered was gone.

 

          “Welcome back,” Rosie chuckled softly. “So ya know, you’ve been out for over a day and a half, young man. Had the Captain worried, though I told him you were made of tougher stuff than he gave ya credit for.”

 

          “Garak?” Julian said with a soar hoarse voice.

 

          “He’s a shore, but sent back the ‘erbs with Carlos. He’ll be back when he got word off to Father Frank and enough supplies for the trip…. Aye, I know.” Rosie said seeing the puzzled look in Julian’s face. “Before I let ye get back to sleep, tell me one thing if ya would?” Rosie asked.

 

          Julian nodded as he was given some herbal tea to drink from his caretaker, “If I can.”

 

          “I know ya a good man, Julian. I just want to know, do ya love him?”

 

          Julian couldn’t help but smile ear to ear, “with all that I am, Rosie.”

 

          Sister Rose smiled down at the young man, “Good! I just was lookin’ after ya, and the Captain. Now, get some rest, I’m sure the Captain will be here soon enough.”

 

*************

 

          Garak had attended to getting the herbs for Julian first thing, sending Carlos on his way. He was now wheeling and dealing for the supplies they would need, trying to get the most for what they had to work with. Jamie along with Beau, were young and bright, and could read as well as write, so the young man was pulling out a list and checking off each item that had been bartered for, and what items remained.  Garak’s charm was not lost on the storeowner, who smiled ear to ear as the silver tongued Captain weaved his way into the older woman’s good graces, and good discounts.

 

          While Garak was finishing up his arrangements he suddenly felt a slight tug on his pant leg. Startled he whirled around then down to see he had scared a small boy, who had jumped back in fear. The pirate didn’t mean to cause the boy distress, so eased a warm smile to his face, “I’m sorry young man, is there something I can do for you?” he said softly.

 

          The boy, about ten years in age took a moment to find his voice, “R.r…r… you Greyridge?” he stammered.

 

          Garak didn’t know why that innocent question disturbed him, but it did, “Why do you ask?”

 

          “I…I have to give him…som’tin,” the boy stammered again.

 

          “Well, you could give it to me, and I could give it to Captain Greyridge?” Garak tried to suggest, so not to reveal too much.

 

          “No. Th….the… the man said I had to give it toooo…Captain Greyridge, paid me a whole shilling…” the boy stated again. “You sure you not him, you have ridges that are gray?”

 

          Bright boy, Garak thought.  “You’re a smart boy, why yes, I am Captain Greyridge, and I am glad to meet you. “

 

          Just as he had identified himself the boy ran up to him handing him an item covered in rags. “Here!”  The boy was about to run,

 

          “Wait! I’ll pay you another shilling if you stay and answer me a question, okay?” The boy wanted the money, so silently kept his ground, waiting.

 

          Garak seeing the boy would stay, looked down at the rag covered item in his hand then slowly unwrapped it to find a small cloth doll…“Daisy?” he murmured softly, (Lilly’s doll!) his mind shouted. It took great restraint not to yell at the boy, for Garak knew that the child would become more fearful than greedy and would run away. “Son, here is your shilling, as promised,” Garak said choosing each word carefully, holding in his emotions as he pulled out the coin. “But I’ll give you another one if you tell me who, or better yet where is the person who gave you this to give to me?”

 

          The boy was young but he was street smart, well enough to know he could make some more than just another shilling or two. “Make it five, and I’ll point ‘im out for ya.”

 

          Garak narrowed his eyes, but he didn’t want to barter now, he wanted to know what the meaning of the delivery of this doll meant. “Very well, five. Now show me.”

 

          “The money, mister,” the boy said holding out his hands.

 

          Garak took out five additional shillings and reached out to give the coins to the boy, but snatched the child up instead. The boy shouted, but was hushed with a strong hand over his mouth. “Quite, boy. If you keep you end of things you’ll get your money.”

 

          Jamie who was watching this entire exchange was more then puzzled, “Captain, is something wrong?”

 

          “Plenty, Jamie,” Garak said then looked at the boy, “Now show me.”

 

          The boy simply pointed out the doorway. Garak carrying the boy moved to the door and the boy pointed diagonally to where an outside area had been set up for eating. Sitting there in the shade was a tall, lean, elder British Officer, sipping on what looked like wine. When the British Officer saw the boy being held by Garak, he lifted his glass in the pirate’s direction then continued to drink. Garak put the boy down but didn’t let go until he handed him the money, for once he did the boy ran fast away. “Jamie.” Garak said. The young man came to stand by his Captain’s side.

 

          “Yes, Captain?”

 

          “Tell the men to hurry it up, and get back to the ship, I want you to safely keep your eyes open. I’m going for a little chat, and I want you near by to know what’s going on, just not so close that you can’t get away if things go bad this time,” Garak said, his eyes never leaving the form of the British Officer.

 

          “Aye, Captain,” Jamie said, revealing in his voice that he too felt his Captain’s concern. Moment’s later, Jamie was following Garak over to where the Officer was waiting, ten feet behind, and nervous as a cat.

 

          Garak approached the Officer as calmly as he could, trying not to reveal how taken back he had been by the item delivered to him. He saw the Officer remain sitting, but gestured to a chair across from him, which Garak took and seated himself. “I wish to know the meaning of this?” he asked coolly.

 

          “Ah, the famous Captain Greyridge,” the elder Officer stated with a sarcastic glee. “I would say that it is an honor to meet you, but truth is, it is not,” he said, letting his smile fade from his face.  He took another sip of his wine. “Before I tell you anything, let me inform you, that much like you at this moment, I too have men posted around keeping eye on me, one with specific instructions to return to my ship on the otherside of the island to carry out some ‘very specific’ orders, should anything happen to me.”

 

          Garak wasn’t about to let this pompous ass know that he kept his men far, except Jamie, for he didn’t want another repeat of the bar from a few nights ago. “I get your point; now tell me what’s the meaning of this?” Garak said, holding out the cloth doll he had received.

 

          “Ah, yes, Lilly’s doll…Daisy, isn’t it? She was quiet upset to part with it, but I thought it wiser to use the doll to get your attention then say…a finger?” Captain Douglas smirked toward the pirate.

 

          Garak’s eyes widened at the thought that this creature had his daughter, maybe his son too. “Are you trying to tell me that you have Lilly?” he asked as neutral as possible.

 

          “I am not trying to tell you anything, I am telling you. But I not only have little lovely Lilly, and Thomas, but Jacob your house boy, oh, and Father Frank who was trying to sneak them off, can you imagine?” The Officer asked in mock concern then again let his face turn cold.

 

          “What do ‘you’ want?” Garak asked, anger clear in his voice.

 

          “Oh, that’s quiet simple, Captain. I ‘want’ you. Plain and simple. You surrender yourself to me to be taken back to England to stand trial for your crimes, and I’ll let the children, and Father Frank go.”

 

          Garak was pressing his nails in his palm to control his anger, so not to pounce on this individual before him. He thought about what the British Captain had said, something about one of his men watching, and if anything happened to the Officer, they were to return to the ship to follow ‘special’ orders. Garak didn’t need to ask as to what those orders entailed. “How can I be sure, that if I surrender myself…”

 

          “Captain!” Jamie cried, appalled that his Captain would consider such a thing.

 

          “Shut it!” Garak shouted over his shoulder, and then turned back to the Officer, “How can I be sure that if ‘I’ surrender myself, and only myself, that you will let the children and Father Frank go?”

 

          Captain Douglas gave a cool smile, “Why, Captain, you have my word on it. Besides, do you really have a choice?”

 

          This was the reason he had tried so hard to keep the fact that he had taken to Fathering the children quiet, for he knew if a situation like this occurred he would not have a choice, but to do what any loving Father would do. “No, I don’t,” he said accepting to his fate, and then looked back at Jamie. “Go back to the ship, see that all is well, and let them know what has happened. Then as long as it’s safe, remain until Father Frank and the children are able to join with you, and then give him a message for me, would you?”

 

          “Captain, surely?” Jamie asked, knowing that there really was nothing that could be done, “Aye, Captain,” he said in a defeated voice.

 

          Garak stood up and walked to Jamie, keeping his voice low, “Beau will make a good Captain, but what I wish is for you to inform Father Frank to take Lilly and Thomas to ‘my heart’, he’ll understand what that means, to South America okay?”

 

          “Aye, Captain. But…”

 

          “Go, now, make sure it’s no more of a trap than it already is…Go!” he ordered, then stood watching the young man run off before turning back to a cold methodic Officer. “You won,” he said in defeat.

 

          “Of course I did,” he replied as if there was no doubt. He snapped his fingers and four solder stepped out from the café to surround Garak, one bringing shackles and chains. “Chain the criminal,” he ordered.

 

          “That won’t be necessary, I said I’d surrender myself,” Garak stated with some pride.

 

          “Oh, but is it, and it shall be. Chain him!” Douglas snapped, and the men moved to do just that.

 

******************

 

          Jamie ran out until he was out of sight, and then dashed behind some barrels to see what was going to happen to his Captain. He thought about going back to the boat to tell someone, Beau, what was happening, but then he might miss just what ship or something of importance while he was gone. Had the Captain not sent the men back already, he could send word with one of them, but that too was not an option. He watched helpless as he saw the British solders exit the Café, and chain his Captain like a common galley slave. Jamie was furious, but there was nothing he could do but watch, and follow from a distance.

 

          He watched as they marched Garak to the otherside of the island to where two ships of British ownership were in port. He got close enough so he could hear the exchange of words between his Captain and the cold British scum, which had stooped so low as to kidnap children to force the Captain to surrender.

 

          “Okay, let them go,” Garak demanded as he was dragged to the wharf where two British ships awaited. His eyes shifted from the cold, older Officer to the familiar blond Captain that was now walking down the ramp to meet them.

 

          Douglas turned a cold face to Garak, “Oh, I will, but in England, where the children can be taken to a work house to earn their miserable keep, and Father Frank will be sent to the monastery and excommunicated.”

 

          “You filthy Bastard!” Garak shouted, struggling in his chains. “You gave me your word, you sucking sea scum!”

 

          Douglas backhanded Garak hard across the face, drawing blood from the pirate. “Who do you think you are challenging ‘my’ word? I said I would let them go, I didn’t say where or when.” He faced Gabriel, “Get him aboard my ship; I don’t want them on the same vessel. This way if the morons try anything and get one ship, the other one or ones, will pay the penalty,” Carlton Douglas smugly stated, pleased at how easily this situation was being handled, and then marched up the ramp of the HMS Victoria.

 

          Garak started to struggle with his restrains, but the four guards, now being joined with four more held him tight. He only stopped when he realized that Gabriel, the same Captain who let him and Julian, and his men go not too long ago, was staring at him, waiting for him to calm down. Garak stopped struggling, and the guards were about to drag him off.

 

          “Stop,” Captain Stuart ordered.

 

          “Sir,” said one of Douglas’s men, “we were ordered to take him aboard?”

 

          “Are ‘you’ questioning me?” Gabriel challenged.

 

          “No, sir,” the young man said, knowing better.

 

          “Then step back, I wish to address the prisoner, and fear not, I am ‘quiet’ sure he will cooperate,” He said looking at Garak who nodded that he wouldn’t try anything.

 

          The guards did as they were ordered, they let go, but only stepping back about twenty paces, just incase the prisoner did try something. Garak looked at Gabriel, his anger was still in his eyes, but he kept his tongue, wondering what this man had to say.

 

          “Does he know?” Gabriel asked quietly.

 

          “Know what?” Garak asked in puzzlement.

 

          “About ‘certain’ members of your crew?” The Captain hinted.

 

          Garak realized that the Officer was asking if Douglas knew about Julian, for obviously it was important that this poor excuse of a man not know. “No, he does not,” Garak returned softly. “My…our children,” he said purposely.’     

 

          Gabriel didn’t miss the indication made by the pirate. “I can only promise you, that I will do my best to look out for them. If I can, I will see that they along with Father Frank are sent back from England to Cape Verida. My own position is not as solid as it once was, but I swear I will do what I can to see that they don’t go into a workhouse or anything worse.” Gabriel said with as much sincerity he could without being discovered by the solders keeping a close eye. Then turned and went aboard the HMS Apocalypse, as Garak was taken to the Victoria.

 

          Jamie ran as fast as his feet could take him back to the SeaWolf.

 

 

***************

 

          Julian woke up, he wasn’t feeling as good as he wished, but he didn’t feel as bad from the wound as he did a short while ago. He looked around the cabin, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, even though he tried to convince himself it must have been a bad dream, every instinct he had was buzzing in his body. He knew it wasn’t wise, but he forced himself up, and tossed on a shirt and pants, uncaring if he had boots on or not. He wanted to go up top, he had to see for himself if all was well, and he had to see Garak.

 

          It was slow going, leaning on the wall or the railing as he made his way from the cabin to the stairs, then up each one reaching the top, in time to see the anchor being lifted, and the ship’s sail at half mast, the beginning of taking off. He looked around and could see the tension; as well as feel it, something was wrong. He looked for Garak, but he was nowhere to be found. He limped his way toward Beau, hoping the young man would take pity on him and provide him with some answers. He was just about to reach the young first mate when Rosie’s voice rang out behind them both.

 

          “What do ya think ya doin’!”

 

          Several of the crew, including Beau turned in response to Rosie’s cry, seeing Julian leaning on the deck railing, holding his side. Beau’s face was a mixture of shock and anger, but remained silent as Sister Rose came running to Julian’s side, in a large huff.

 

          “You are not to be out of bed!” she shouted.

 

          “I just came to see if something was wrong. I…I could feel that something’s not right…” Julian said while trying not to let Rosie lead him away from the command deck.

 

          “I’ll tell you something’s wrong, alright!” Jamie shouted upset.

 

          Beau glared at the young man to be quiet, and then looked back at Julian, and Rosie. It took him a few minutes to remember that this ‘Brit’ was important to his Captain, and the wound he was now holding was caused in protection of him. “Yes, there is a problem,” Beau said coolly.

 

          “What?” Julian asked, fear starting to build in his chest.

 

          Beau stepped down to meet Julian face to face, feeling that he ought to know the full situation. “The children were kidnapped by the British; they threaten to harm them if Captain Greyridge didn’t surrender himself. They said they would release the children if the Captain turned himself over peacefully. He did, they did not. That’s the problem. So now were heading around the island west in hopes of intercepting them,” Beau said challengingly to Julian.

 

          “They took Lilly and Thomas? No! They wouldn’t stoop that low!” Julian shouted back. “Besides, Father Frank would…”

 

          “They have him along with Jacob, too,” Jamie shouted down from the deck.

 

          Julian’s eyes were wide with disbelief at what he was hearing. One moment his world was perfect, and another it shattered around him. “But…Gabriel wouldn’t…” he stammered, looking at all the cold eyes now staring at him, like he was the cause of this blight.

 

          “That old piece of stone would and did,” Jamie replied, his anger showing too in his voice.

 

          Julian could barley hold the tears back, but he couldn’t afford to break down, not now, and not here. Then Jamie’s words hit him, “Old? Did you see what ship they were on, perhaps I can offer you some information,” he offered, full concern in his voice.

 

          Beau snorted, a stern glare meeting Julian’s eyes. “You’re telling me, that ‘you’ would betray your country and Queen for a mere pirate?”

 

          Julian saw the challenge in the first mate’s face, and met it with equal determination, and fire from his heart. “I would do what ever it takes to get Garak and the children as well as Father Frank back safely!”

 

          Beau was silent, but Jamie had seen the young former officer in action and believed him, “The Victoria,” he said.

 

          Julian’s eyes widened again, “The Victoria? Are…are you sure? Not the Apocalypse?”

 

          “Oh, that ship was there too, but I saw them take the Captain on the Victoria. I did see the blond Brit. that let us go talk with the Captain before walking on board the Apocalypse, though. Couldn’t tell what was being said, couldn’t get that close.”

 

          “Do you know the Captain of the Victoria?” Beau asked coolly.

 

          Julian let his head lower in frustration, pain, and shame. “Unfortunately, I do.” He looked up. “If there was ever as son-of-bitch that would sink so low as to use children…it would be Captain Douglas.” Julian felt himself become weak, so lowered himself to sit on the step of the command deck.

 

          “You need to be in bed,” Rosie stated.

 

          Julian waved her off, his mind a whirl trying to process all that he heard, and determine if he knew anything that would be helpful. Then he turned to look up as Jamie; “He just let you go?”

 

          “Yes. He said he only wanted the Captain. I was ordered to return, but I followed instead, and saw the bastard not keep his word to the Captain, that’s when I ran back.” Jamie said.

 

          Julian sat in silence thinking. Something was not right with this situation, but he couldn’t put his finger on just what that was. It didn’t help that his side hurt like hell and that his heart hurt ten time more than that, but he forced himself to remember that he could save them, if he kept his cool and used his brain.

 

          Beau stepped up to the bridge and continued giving orders, when the cry came. “Sir! There’s a ship coming off the horizon hard and fast, heading in our direction!”  Beau moved over to take the spy glass, he saw what looked like a British ship, but it was to far off to catch them since they were already at full sail. “Those damn Brits can’t touch us, don’t sweat it.” Beau said, before going back to take the wheel.

 

          A British ship coming off the horizon, what about that was bothering Julian, he couldn’t place it at first. Then it came to him; he stood almost falling back down when Rosie grabbed him.

 

          “You need…”

 

          “It’s a trap!” he shouted. This got everyone’s attention, including Beaus.

 

          “That ship is too far away to touch us,” Beau retorted to the statement.

 

          “I know that’s how it looks,” Julian said, insisting that Rosie let him move up to the bridge. “If I’m right, there will be another ship waiting for us around the other side of the island, then it would be to late to turn around, so we could only go north, where a third ship would be laying in waiting. We’d be surrounded.” He said knowingly.

 

          Beau stared at Julian, trying to size him up. He knew how much the Captain cared for this man, hell, he came out and said he loved him and was going to retire with him, but could this former British officer really be trusted?

 

          It was Raoul who spoke up now, “Beau, your not taking this Brit. serious, are ya?  The Captain needs us!”  There was a murmur of agreement from the crew at what Raoul said.

 

          “Good try,” Beau snapped. “I don’t know what your game is, Birt…”

 

          “It’s not a game!” Julian cried. “It’s the same method….” His voice faltered.

 

          “The same method, what?” Jamie asked, still having faith in the young former officer.

 

          Julian’s eyes filled with guilt, but he was bound by who he was to tell the truth. “It’s the same method used to capture the Sea Serpent about six months ago,” he said flatly, his eyes not meeting anyone’s.

 

          “I heard the British got them,” injected Carlos.

 

          “Aye, I did too,” Rosie added.

 

          Beau looked at Julian. He could see he was not telling them something. “How do you know this for sure?” he asked with a suspicion as to how the former Captain knew.

 

          Julian looked up to meet Beaus eyes. He did what he had done, for he was an officer at the time, he didn’t know what he knew now, and he couldn’t change it. “I was Captain of one of the ships that took her down. Captain Douglas came up with this ploy, and led it himself. That’s how I know. I also know that you’ll soon see a ship over there,” he pointed in the direction they were going, “and if we don’t turn around now, it’ll be too late.”

 

          “But the, Captain?” Raoul shouted.

 

          Julian looked to Beau, knowing it had to be the young man’s call. Julian was still an outsider here; he had to convince the one incharge. “If I’m right, we’ll not be any good to any of them in chains ourselves, or dead at the bottom of the sea.” He climbed the rest of the steps to stand near Beau. “I know you don’t have any reason to trust me, but…for their sake, please try.”

 

          Beau was torn. On one hand, he could see how sincere Julian was being, and that perhaps the Captain was right, that maybe this former British Officer did love him, and his children, but the crew was livid at the sound of turning away from a direct rescue of their Captain. Thankfully he didn’t have to make that decision as Carlos cried out, “Beau, there ‘is’ a ship’s sail in full blow peeking out from the other side of the island.”

 

          Beau moved to Carlos taking the spyglass. Yes, it was a full sail, but he couldn’t tell if the ship was British, for the flag was not visible as of yet; the fact that there was a ship there in full sail heading in their directions was enough for him. He gave the glass back to Carlos and moved back to Julian. “I think it is too late to turn around,” he said quietly. He had sailed for a long time at Garak’s side, but he never commanded during a crisis, and as much as he hated to admit it, Julian had been a Captain of his own ship, so he thought that perhaps he could be of some use.

 

          Julian understood the position Beau was in all too well. The young man had too appear strong and in charge, or the crew could mutiny. But all he could do was meet Beau with the respect due him, and offer what advice he could. “Is there a strong ocean current close to us that runs east?”

 

          “Aye,” Beaus said softly, knowing that there were ears that would be straining to hear their conversation.

 

          “If you turn into the current…” Julian started.

 

          “Then billow the sails full, aye, I get it,” the young man smiled. He had seen Garak use the same trick before; he was only surprised that he didn’t think of it himself. He turned to Jamie and Carlos and gave the orders to turn the ship into the current not too far from their present position. When he heard groans, and complaints he faced the crew, “Damn, if he wasn’t right!” Beau shouted. “That was a Birt. Ship and I intend to live long enough to save the Captain, and his children. Now get this ship turned around, now!”

 

          Julian realized that he was holding his breath, as the crew slowly started to move, then started following orders. He felt tired, but he couldn’t rest, there was too much to oversee, perhaps assist with. He wasn’t in charge, but he was experienced. Rosie made him take a seat on the railing bench that was at the back of the bridge. He relaxed, his mind staying focus at the present, he couldn’t afford to think, or feel anything else, but the here and now.

 

          It was painfully slow getting the ship to the Eastern current, then billowing the sails and the British ship had made good speed, and if things didn’t change they would be coming face to face with a battle ship. Julian had asked to borrow the spyglass and noticed that the ship approaching was the HMS Jerico, a ship he knew well, too. He told Beau all he knew of about it, including how many cannons, and the maximum range they could target. He had trouble not being annoyed that the ship was not moving as fast as he thought it should be, and then a thought occurred to him. He moved to the railing and looked over, yes; the ship was low in the front, making the drag that he suspected. “Beau,” he called.

 

          The young man turned annoyed. Julian’s familiarity was out of line, for the former officer was not really part of the crew, and if he was, he was the lowest member, even if he did have a lot of experience. “What?” he snapped. He was beginning to wonder if he made a mistake, for a direct confrontation with a war ship was not too pleasant an idea.

 

          Julian saw the young mans annoyance, gave an apologetic smile, “I…we’re carrying cargo, right?”

 

          “Yeah, what about it?” Beau snapped again.

 

          Julian realized the young man didn’t get it, “They’re all storied in the front section of the ship, causing a frontal drag. I thought that if…” he let his voice trail seeing that the first mate was catching on.

 

          “If we distributed the weight, then we’ll ride higher on the waves picking up a few more Knots. Yes, that’s a good idea,” He smiled. He turned and shouted his new orders to have the cargo moved evenly through out the ship. It would take a while before the results of the little maneuver became evident, but some more speed meant more hope.

 

          Julian was not feeling his best, and he was sitting calculating the angle of the in coming Jerico to the current speed of the SeaWolf. He realized that he had embarrassed the young first mate, now acting commander earlier by calling out to him. He could see that some of the crew was taking his input as personal. He wondered why they couldn’t see that he was on their side now. He sighed; he knew that they only looked at him as the Captain’s bed boy, not one of the crew. He braced himself with the building anger of that thought; he had to live, so he could get his life back. He started to push himself up when he faltered, and was surprised that Carlos helped him to stand. “Thank you,” he said softly.

 

          “If you’d be needing Beau, I’ll get him. Rosie says you’re not to be walking,” Carlos said as he helped the young man back down to his seat.

 

          Julian was taken back by Carlos’s kindness. He could see that he was not welcome on this ship, much less on the bridge. Julian decided not to read too much into it, as Beau approached him, still looking annoyed, but not so much at him, but the situation.  “Beau, umm…sir,” Julian corrected.

 

          “Ah, hell,” Beau stated, “Call me Beau, your as much as taking charge here, and we both know it.”

 

          “No, that’s not true. Your in charge, that’s all there is to it. I’m not…” Julian started to say.

 

          “I know that,” Beau interrupted. “But you have more experience than me in a situation like this, that’s all I’m saying. Now what did you have to tell me?” Beau said calmly as he could, tension straining on his young face.

 

          “I have another suggestion, but there is a draw back,” Julian said.

 

          “Well, let’s hear it, those damn bloody…um, sorry,” Beaus said.

 

          “It’s okay, I’m starting to feel the same way at the moment,” Julian grinned slightly. “Have you ever heard of jilting the rudder?”

 

          Beau shook his head no, “Never heard of it.”

 

          “Well, it’s a little known trick that would give us more speed, but eventually it’ll do damage to the rudder and it’ll have to be repaired. You might say we’d have a trade off. Speed for some control, in the long run. The reason I’m suggesting it, that if my calculations are right, if we used this unorthodox method, we’ll be able to pick up just enough speed to pass the Jerico while still outside their maximum range of their canons. By the time they can turn around, we’ll have a good lead on them, and lose them after sunset.”

 

          “But the rudder would be damage?”

 

          “Yes, but we wouldn’t lose total control, it’ll just be…very hard.” Julian added.

 

          “If we don’t?” Beau asked knowing the answer.

 

          “Well, You’ve already prepared for battle…” Julian didn’t finish.

 

          “Carlos, Jamie!” Beau shouted.

 

          The two crew members came up to their acting Captain, looking between him and the young former Officer. “What is it? “ They both asked.

 

          Beau looked at Julian, “Tell them what needs to be done; if I can avoid a fight, I best prefer to do so.” He turned to Jamie and Carlos, “do what ‘ever’ he says, otherwise be preparing to kiss your asses’ good-bye,” Beau said as he walked seriously away.

 

          The two men looked at Julian seriously, as the young former British officer started to explain in great detail of what they needed to do, and what supplies they would need to pull of this trick that just may save their lives.

 

**********************

         

          The HMS Apocalypse was the third ship in Douglas’s plan. The HMS Jerico was to drive the SeaWolf west, if it wasn’t already heading that way to save their Captain, and the HMS Victoria was the bait. If the pirates saw the trap they would only be able to turn north and right into the awaiting Apocalypse. Captain Stuart had his ship in readiness, hoping beyond hope that things would not go as bad as he foreseen them. After about an hour, he left the bridge in the hands of his First officer, making his way below decks. He ordered three guards to move out the visiting officer, one of Douglas’s, to bunk with the first officer. He then headed downward to the hull and to the cells on his ship to make some changes.

 

          Gabriel approached his solders standing guard of the prisoners, “Open it.” He ordered. They snapped to attention then the one with the key did as he was told and opened the door. Huddled inside a tiny, dark, and damp cell were four shivering bodies. One adult, doing his best to warm two younger children and a young boy, about twelve in age. Gabriel felt his stomach turn at the sight, for it was Douglas who insisted that they be treated like the “lowlifes” they were, and if Gabriel knew what was best, he’d do it. Captain Stuart knew he was many things, a possible traitor if Douglas had it his way, but he was not a cold beast like Douglas, nor would he act like it. “I apologize for everything. If you would come with me, I’ll get you all better situated,” Gabriel said warmly.

 

          Father Frank had been appalled at the treatment that he and the children had received, but not surprised. He had heard of the harsh ways the British can bestow. This ‘hospitality’ was unexpected. “Be it on your soul if any harm comes to these children!” Father Frank stated with as much gusto as his shivering form could muster.

 

          “It is more for the souls of the children than my own that I wish to make what little I can right of so much wrong. So, if you’d please,” Captain Stuart gestured for them to follow. He ordered for the guards to “Gently” assist them to the cabin made ready for their stay on board his ship.

 

          As they moved through the hall, and let Father Frank, and his charges get warmed, and cleaned, in the warm and well-stocked cabin, Gabriel came face to face with his visiting dignitary, Douglas’s spy, Lt. Richardson. “Why, Mr. Richardson, you look a bit…put out. Is there something wrong?” Captain Stuart asked mocking innocents to the situation.

 

          “Captain Douglas had made it specifically clear that those were prisoners, and…” but Richardson was cut off by Gabriel

 

          “This is ‘my’ ship, Mr. Richardson! My cells are for criminals, and the last time I checked, children and priest do ‘not’ fit into that category, at least not in my book. So, Mr. Richardson, if you have a problem with this, you’ll get your chance to tell your tales once we reach England. But in the mean time, you will mind your rank, and mine…is this clear?”

 

          Richardson eyed Captain Stuart coolly. He was outnumbered, for these men would be loyal to their seasoned commander than a fresh faced Lieutenant. “Aye…Captain,” he said, letting it be know that he would bide his time until they got back to England. Then turned to go above deck.

 

          After about an hour Captain Stuart knocked on the cabin door now assigned to Father Frank and the children. “Father, I’ve brought food, and wish to speak with you,” he said through the door, giving the man the respect he held as a priest.

 

          “Enter, my son,” Father Frank said. Though he was young, he mustered up all the wisdom he could to give his role as a religious man its do. He was pleased to see the large trays that were brought in by some of the sailors after Captain Stuart entered.

 

          Lilly and Thomas were exhausted from fear, and after a warm bath, and some fresh clothes, even if too big, provided by the good Captain, they were both sound a sleep in the large bed. Jacob was huddled there too for warmth, also given a warm bath, and some fresh clothing, but he was too worried for sleep. He eyed the Captain, and the food with a youthful suspicion.

 

          Father Frank had let the children take advantage of the warm bath and fresh clothes first, before making use of it himself. It was good to be clean and warm after the several days of being in that tiny, damp, dark, and cramped cell. The food smelled wonderful, for they hadn’t eaten in a while, and the food they had was only stale bread, with some water. “I wish to thank you, Sir.” He said to the Captain, though his smile was only luke-warm, for he too was suppositious of the sudden change in treatment.

 

          Captain Stuart waited until his men left before facing the priest and the young man huddled by the younger two children in the bed. “Please, do not thank me,” he said quietly, his eyes drifting down. “You are not out of this mess by any means. It is…I could not stand by and let you be treated as criminals when you are not, though this may not bold well to some of my superiors.”

 

          “Your kindness shall be your own reward, Captain,” Father Frank stated warmly.

 

          The Captain gestured for the priest to have a seat and partake of the meal offered. He took a seat too, and eyed the young man, “The food is good and hot if you’re hungry,” he smiled.

 

          Jacob looked to the priest for the cue, to stay or to come eat. When Father Frank fixed a plate and handed it out in his direction, he jumped from bed, grabbed the plate, “Thank you,” he whispered, and then jumped right back under the warm covers to eat his meal.

 

          “I would have preferred to discuss this with you in private, but I doubt you would leave the children unattended, so here I am,” Gabriel smiled his understanding of the terrible situation. “I made a promise to Mr. Greyridge, for reasons that need not be mentioned. Only know that I will do everything in my power to keep it,” he continued. “I will see if I can arrange for you and the children to be taken back to Cape Verida, as soon as possible. I was going to wait until we reached England, but…”

 

          “But you would then be in even a worse position to assist us, since the other man has more power than you, and a deep hated toward us.” Father Frank finished for the older man, to let him know he understood the situation. “Does this mean that…” He couldn’t say it, even if the children where asleep.

 

Gabriel’s eyes were sad, giving full indication that the Pirate Captain indeed was in custody, “He’s on the Victoria,” he added softly.

 

          “They won’t even get a chance to say good-bye,” The young priest said looking over to the sleeping faces, his heart breaking for them.

 

          “I’m sorry, there’s nothing…” the British officer let his voice trail.

 

          “What is done is done,” the priest said quietly. Then he looked up at the older blond officer, “What about the others, the crew?”

 

          “I’m not sure,” Gabriel stated honestly. “There…there was a trap set for them too,” he let his eyes drift away again. “If they made a run for it, we’d have intercepted, but…well they didn’t come this way.”

 

          “So, they too have been…” the priest asked as if knowing the outcome.

 

          Gabriel looked up meeting the young priest eyes with a small spark of hope, “there is a small chance that …someone would have recognized the trap, but” his eyes lowered again, “only a small chance.”

 

          “Some hope is better than none, my son” Father Frank smiled, trying hard with all his soul to cling to that tiny spark. For if the crew survived, then the children would have someone, for they had taken to the young man called Julian so fast, he almost couldn’t believe it. If he lived, he was sure he’d take the children as if they were his own, just like Garak had done.

 

          “Well, I don’t really believe in miracles, Father,” Gabriel said, his cynical nature starting to win out at the moment.

 

          “Well I do, Captain, I do.”

 

***********************

 

          The rigging of the rudder had worked, it gave the SeaWolf and extra five more Knots and it was about to either prove worth it or a waist of time. Julian still sat on the bench on the bridge, now holding a blanket tight around his shoulder, which was given to him by Rosie. She’d come to check on him, and was angry that he didn’t say anything when some of the bleeding returned, and more so when he refused to budge at such a crucial moment stating, “If we don’t get through this, my wound won’t make a difference will it.” She understood stubbornness all too well, having served with Garak so many years. She brought him a wool blanket, and some herbal tea. Other than that, she could only stand by and wait with the rest of the crew as the two ships came barring down on each other. Julian prayed that his calculations were correct, for it they were, they would just pass the HMS Jerico just outside their canon range, making it close, but he and the crew could live with that. Now was the moment of truth.

 

          “Stand by the Canon’s” Beau shouted. He knew their firepower was not a match for the battle ready Jerico, but if it was to be a fight, he’d go down swinging. He saw everyone standing bye, either gearing themselves up for the fight or saying prayers. He too said a prayer, but for the crew and the Captain, for he was resigned to his fate a long time ago. The ship neared, he could see the British solders scrambling, trying to get closer, while others stood by their numerous canons, waiting for the order to fire.

 

          The seconds dragged out as the ships passed by at a poor angle for either ship to be in range of the other’s canon, much to the pirates’ relief, and the British’s furry. They decided to fire shots in hopes that the wind might carry their ammo farther than expected, it did not. Julian knew just how angry the Captain of the Jerico would be, especially if it was who he thought it was. He couldn’t but help grinning, picturing the older officer stamping his foot demanding to know how the ‘scum’ of the sea had outwitted them. A roar from the crew rose to his ears as they passed safely away from the British ship, which was struggling to turn around after them. They had made it.

 

          Beau walked up to Julian and placed a friendly hand on Julian’s shoulder, “I owe you an apology for doubting you,” he said sincerely.

 

          Julian smiled looking up at the young man, “no you don’t. You had very little reason to believe in me, I’m only glad you did, and more so, I’m glad it worked…but now what?”

 

          “Well, if the rudder is going to be down soon, it’s best to head east to the nearest port to have it fixed, but,” he let his voice trail.

 

          “If you could show me a map of this area, I might be able to plot out the most likely route they would use to head back to England. Since it’s a long Journey, we may get lucky and they’ll pull into a port, or something.”

 

          “Sure, why not, we don’t have anything to lose by trying,” Beau said with a small smile. He helped Julian up to his feet over to where the map table was, while Jamie was already making some navigational calculations.

 

          Julian looked at the map; he took a few minutes before indicating a large island north east of their current position. “Here, if they stop, it’ll be here. There are British troops stationed here, but the island is not British territory. Can we make it here?”

 

          “It’ll be challenging, “Beau said, “With the rudder, as it is, but…yes, we can. Are you sure?”

 

          Julian was feeling light headed, he though Beaus voice had started to echo, he blinked at the young man, “What did you say?”

 

          “I said, are you sure, they’ll stop here?” Beau asked concerned.

 

          “As sure…” Julian didn’t finish his sentence, for he fainted to the deck.

 

          Beau ran to his side calling for Rosie, he moved the former officer on his back and saw the blood stain on his side, knowing that he was trying to ignore his condition for the sake of the crew, a typical sign of a good man. He called for Raoul to carry the wounded man back to the Captain’s cabin, which he did, if very grudgingly.

 

*********************

 

          It was nighttime; the room was silent except for the slow breaths of someone sleeping. Slowly the intruder advanced pulling a thin blade out from their sheath that glittered slightly from the moonlight that also stole its way into the Captain’s room. On the bed was the lithe form of the wounded officer, an easy target waiting to be dispatched, and all it would take would be a quick single blow. The intruder moved to the side of the bed, dagger slowly being raised, when the soft accented voice of the young man spoke unexpectantly.

 

          “Just swear that you’ll save them,” was all he said.

 

          These unselfish words startled the would be assassin, for they halted in brining down the blade to make the final thrust. The intruder stood over the frail form of his intended victim, staring into dark pleading eyes that were not pleading for his own life, but that of the Captain and his children. The dagger came down, but not into flesh, but leather of the sheath. “I swear,” the deep voice said. Then the large form moved out of the room and stood in front of the door as if deciding to play bodyguard, when another form approached.

 

          “Raoul,” Sister Rose said, surprised. “Is everything okay?” she asked suspiciously.

 

          The large man nodded, “He’s resting,” he replied stepping aside for her to check, which she did rather quickly with concern. He watched her move in the room, and sigh in relief to see the young man was still breathing, and no worse for wear. “I’ll keep watch, some of the crew have had some…ideas,” he said, closing the door behind him, letting Rosie tend the young man’s wounds.

 

*****************

 

          It was dark, cold, and the metal chains on his wrists that held him tight to the damp wall didn’t help the situation any. Garak had done his best to settle himself in his prison, cursing every which way at trusting the British Captain. He knew deep down that there was no real choice in the matter, but thinking of his little one’s in a cell like this one was more than he could stand. It was bad enough that he would never see them again, or ever lay eyes on his lover’s beautiful face, but his mind tutored him with visions of his children in a workhouse, slaves to the British, and his Julian, his sweet loving Julian either being… oh heaven’s would his crew do that? Would they kill Julian or abandon him, simply because he was not there to protect him? Surely Beau wouldn’t let that happen, yet the young man was so angry at Julian, thinking…knowing he was the cause of Garak’s decision to retire. He had to stop thinking about it, for he had to believe someone he loved would survive this nightmare. He even tried to hope that Julian might find a way to retrieve the children, but then it was too small of a hope.

 

          He had lost track of the hours, letting his body rest while it could, for he knew there would be few times food and water would be coming his way. He was startled that the door to his cell opened. He didn’t expect another meal or water until tomorrow, unless time had passed that fast, and he did lose that much time. He was even more surprised to see the Older lean Captain step into his cell, a guard holding a lantern so the Older man could see his prisoner well, and cause the prisoner pain from the extra light.

 

          “Tell me, who is aboard your ship!” Douglas demanded.

 

          “Why the hell do you care?” Garak snapped back.

 

          The Captain moved in toward the chained pirate and slapped him hard across the face. “I said, tell me who is aboard your ship!”

 

          Garak wasn’t fazed by the hit. “Why, only my crew,” he said sarcastically, though he did wonder why the Captain was asking a stupid question. Feeling he had nothing else to lose, “Why are you bothering me with stupid questions, besides you said you only wanted me, you got me?”

 

          Another slap, and another, across Garak’s face. Carlton Douglas’s face was livid, his face twisted with rage. He grabbed the pirate by the scuff of his shirt, “Tell me who is on your ship that could have known my plan?” he whispered between clenched teeth.

 

          “I don’t understand what you’re getting at? There is only my crew, perhaps if you’d elaborate?” Garak asked, trying to keep a taunting smile from his face.

 

          Douglas dropped Garak hard. “There was no way they could have detected my trap!” he shouted more to himself than to Garak.

 

          It was enough for the Pirate Captain to understand what was happening. He knew it must have been Julian, who warned Beau of the British trap, though he wasn’t sure how, and his crew had gotten away, that’s why Douglas was so furious. Garak couldn’t help but smile. “Beau is a very smart young man,” he stated with pride. It was the truth, but he wasn’t going to mention Julian no matter what this poor excuse of a man did. Unfortunately he found out first hand the temper the Captain of the Victoria had, shortly after his last comments. It would be the last comment Garak made for quiet a while.

 

          Douglas stepped out of the cell grabbing a towel that one of his younger officers were handing him, so he cold wipe the blood off his hands. “Signal the Jerico and the Apocalypse, that we sail for England at first light, meeting up at San Los Anitos, where the Jerico will take the treasure to Portugal for Lord Collins, and we’ll take the prisoners back to England.

 

          “But, sir? I thought the Queen…” The young man started, but quickly shut up seeing the sharp look from his captain.

 

Douglas having received his fill of violence only gave a sour grin, “Her Majesty trust’s my judgment in this matter much more than I think yours,” he stepped closer to the now nervous officer, “Besides, I wouldn’t miss seeing a rope hung around this scum's neck for all the treasure in our hull. Now see that my orders are carried out, or this creature will not hang alone, understood?”

 

          The young officer didn’t need a second to think, he saluted, “Yes, Sir!” then ran to carry out his captain’s orders.

 

          Douglas turned to the open cell door peering in, a wicked grin was on his face as he slammed the cell door closed, then dropping the blood stained towel to the ground, as he placed on his Officer’s Jacket to head up to his cabin for a good nights sleep. He turned to the other guard on duty, “If he dies, you die,” he said coldly then left.

 

 

******************

 

          Julian awoke to see Sister Rose smiling over him, “Welcome back,” she teased the young man. “You almost had me worried; you’ve been out for two days.”

 

          “Two days!” Julian exclaimed trying to sit up only to be pushed back down in the bed.

 

          “Aye, two days. You over did it and reopened some of the wound, and lost some blood, but… thanks to me, you’ll be up on your feet later this afternoon.” Rosie smiled.

 

          “Really?”

 

          “Well, let me put it this way, ya should stay in bed for a few days, but I know stubborn men, and you are among them. So, I double stitched ya, and you were lucky not to catch ya death from pushing ya luck. So,” Rosie got up and moved across the room then returned with a solid looking crutch. “Ya lean on this if ya going to walk, like so,” she demonstrated. “This way you keep weight off the bad side, deal?”

 

          Julian smiled; he could see her being someone’s mother, a lucky someone’s mother. “Deal.” Then Julian looked around to see the bright sun coming in through the window curiosity clear on his face. “Um, Rosie?”

 

          “Aye, we be pulling into Maspalomas by tomorrow. Beau says the rudder is worse than he thought, needs fixing, and Maspalomas is closest and safest place for us right now.” Rosie placed a gentle knowing hand on the young man’s shoulder. She could see the memory of the past few days flooding back into his mind. “I wish it was only a bad dream, lad, but it ain’t. But keep your faith and your fire, and perhaps the spirits’ll be good to ya. After all, they brought ya here didn’t they?” she smiled.

 

          Julian smiled as best he could at the older woman, but the memory of Garak being held prisoner on the Victoria, and the children also being kept in a cell, he couldn’t manage much. “Thank you…for everything,” he said softly.

 

          Rosie could see the pain in the young man’s eyes, and wished she could do something about it, but she could not. He was a good man, and she believed he deserved better, but so did the Captain, and the children. “Rest as much ya can,” she said, and then left Julian alone with his thoughts.

 

          Bashir sank back in his pillow; the wave of heartache was now too much to hold back anymore. He wanted to scream, he wanted to curse, and he wanted someone to blame, and almost did…the fates. If not for Rosie’s words “the spirits brought ya here, didn’t they?” he would have cursed them most foul, but how could he? If it were not for them, who ever they were, he’d never had the chance to know Garak, to love him, to love at all, and his soul set free. He knew were he belonged for the first time in his life, and that was by Garak’s side. The tears flowed, he couldn’t stop them. The memory of his love was so strong, and the thoughts of them all being on the beach, enjoying life to its fullest. (If only I hadn’t been so stubborn we could have been together even sooner, could have had more time together,) he chided himself. The logic that was missing behind that thought was not important he felt that life had played its curliest joke on him. To show him true love and happiness then snatch it way.  It was barely over a month since he left England and his life had changed so dramatically. He rolled to his good side; to muffle the sobs that escaped his chest, only to be even more reminded of his love, for his scent was still in the sheets. He quietly blessed Rosie for not having time to change the bed before they left port. He grabbed the other pillow close to him as tight as he could, and cried into it, praying that the fates would take pity on him. That if they demanded a sacrifice let it be him, so Garak and the children could go free and be safe and happy. He cried himself to sleep about an hour later.

 

          When he awoke again, he felt a little better. He could at least control his emotions, and felt strong enough to get up.  He gently moved himself to the edge of the bed to find fresh clothes sitting on a chair nearby. He knew that Rosie must have placed them there. After he got himself dressed, he leaned on the crutch as he moved to the door. When he opened it he came face to face with the Raoul, who was standing in front of the doorway. Julian’s eyes became wide as he remembered that this man had come to kill him only the other night, and couldn’t help wonder if the man was here to try again; Raoul only stepped aside, his arms folded across his chest. Julian eased his way passed the large man, keeping his awareness on him that he lost his balance on the stairs and started to fall.

 

          Strong hands held him up; he looked to see that Raoul had caught him, and let go once Julian was able to regain his balance. “Thank you,” he said softly, but the large man made no motion or comment in response. Julian finished climbing the stairs to see that it was late in the afternoon, and Maspalomas was not far off. The memory of him and Garak working on the orphanage roof together as well as the loving family he met there was still fresh.

 

          “There you are!” Beau shouted. “I’ve been wondering when you’d be getting off your lazy ass,” he teased.

 

          Julian was taken back by the jest. He looked around to see that there were more friendly faces around him than he last recalled, and he wondered what changed. There were still faces of death starting at him, but they were fewer in numbers, so he decided to turn his attention to Beau, and again not put too much into his observation. As he moved to the side of the First mate he realized that he had a shadow, he turned to see Raoul was following him. “Um…can I help you?” he asked quietly. Raoul only shook his head no, but didn’t move away, so Julian just continued to see Beau.

 

          “Are you up to doing some work?” Beau asked.

 

          Julian blinked, and then shrugged. “I guess I can still help Rosie out in the kitchen,” he said softly.

 

          “No, not kitchen work,” Beau said flatly.

 

          Julian pressed his lips together, “a mop is as good as a crutch, so…I can do that if you like, I can mop.”

 

          Beau couldn’t help smiling as if Julian said the most ridiculous thing ever. “Julian,” he said warmly. “We’ve been talking, and I’ve been thinking. I’ve served with Captain Garak for years, and I never was able to get the SeaWolf to fly like you did, and you’ve only been here for a smidgeon over a month. It proves to me that you have experience, experience that I can use. Plus, I think you’ve proven yourself enough to become part of the crew, so if you’re interested, I have need of a second navigator…”

 

          “First,” Jamie added. He saw Beau glare at him for his interruption. “Hey, Sorry, Beau, but let’s face it. He knows more about these maps and things than I do, it would be really awkward him telling me only to tell you. He should be first, and I don’t mind stepping down, for I’m sure he’ll teach me everything he knows, right?” he asked of Julian.

 

          Julian couldn’t believe this; they were asking him to join them. (Oh if only Garak were here,) he thought, a mixture of happiness and sadness filled him. “If you’d have me,” he said softly, “I’d be honored.”

 

          Several of the men, including Beau laughed at his properness. “Julian, you’re not a British Officer anymore. A simple, Hell yeah, would do,” Beau chuckled.

 

          Julian smiled, “Hell yeah.” His enthusiasm was overshadowed by his nervousness of the several grim faces that were still among the men behind him.

 

          “Okay then. Jamie, show Julian what his duties entail,” Beau stated then looked at Carlos, “How’s it going?”

 

          “She’s crawling her way in, Sir, but she’s screaming all the way.” Carlos replied. “I’d say another hour or so, then we’ll be in far enough to make repairs, providing we get the supplies we need.”

 

          “There was plenty of wood left over from the roof of the Orphanage. I sure they won’t mind letting us use some of it,” Beau smiled, almost like Garak’s, strong and charming.

 

*****************

 

          The hour was late, the sun lending the last of its twilight to the people below. The SeaWolf had been docked for hours and those capable and skilled enough were hard at work making the repairs. Beau was right; Father Lorenso of St. Peter's orphanage was more than glad to give a little back for all they had been given.  Beau and Julian, no longer shadowed by Raoul, went to inform Cappi, and Alita of the situation with Garak. They were both heartbroken, but Julian swore that he wouldn’t rest until both Garak and the children were home safe, and Beau agreed.  Regardless of the grief of potential loss, Alita invited the two young men for dinner. Beau declined wishing to oversee the repairs of the ship, for time was of the essence, but Julian felt obliged to stay.

 

          After dinner, Cappie and the children were already in their beds, Alita and Julian were cleaning up even though she protested that he didn’t have to. “I want too,” Julian said, and got to work washing dishes. Alita handed him the last of the dishes and began to dry the ones already done. “I knew you loved him,” she said quietly.

 

          “What?” Julian asked, the statement catching him off guard.

 

          Alita smiled. “I knew you loved him the moment I saw you, I just didn’t know how much till tonight.”

 

          A blush filled Julian’s face. “I didn’t…I didn’t even know myself until not that long ago. Is it that evident?” he smirked shyly.

 

          “Only to those who have eyes in their heart, Julian,” she chimed. Then her face turned serious, “You’ll get them back, I know it.”

 

          “Thank you,” he said, not really knowing what to say. “If you don’t mind, I’m going for a walk, thank you for a lovely meal, Alita.” Julian smiled as best he could then after handing her the last cleaned plate he took his crutch and moved outside the tiny home.

 

          Julian walked for what seemed like hours. He finally came to rest at a cliff that overlooked a small beach below. The wind was strong whipping his long hair against his face, almost pushing him back from the edge where he now stood. The moon was waning to a crest, and the stars light were dulled by his senses. His mind was miles away on another beach at Garachico:

 

  _"Do you think you'd ever be able to tell when the right one did come into your life?" Julian asked._

_"I believe so," Garak answered softly._

_"How?" Julian pressed, even knowing he shouldn't. "How would you know you were truly in love?"_

_Garak regarded the younger man in silence for a while, his eyes simply boring into the hazel depths of the officer's eyes, almost as though trying to peer into his very soul. Finally, when he spoke, it was in a hushed tone. "If I were really in love, I would want my lover by my side at all times, for without that person I would be incomplete. My lover would have my undying loyalty. I would want nothing more than to see my love's smile each day with the rising sun, to hear my love's laughter echoing in the wind, to smell my love's familiar scent and take comfort in the fragrance, to feel my love's silken hair as I run my fingers through the dark tresses, and to taste my love's lips as we kiss."_

_The pirate captain had inched closer to the younger man with each word uttered until on a barest hint of a space separated them. When he finished speaking, he leaned over to capture the warm, moist mouth with his own. His arms wound around the officer, drawing him in towards his body as the kiss deepened and he tasted the sweetness that he knew to be solely unique to the younger man in his embrace. With great effort, he pulled himself free to look into Julian's handsome face once more. The hazel eyes that had fluttered shut during the kiss opened once more and focused on the pirate. "And you, Julian, how would you know when you are really in love?"_

_Julian's heart raced in his chest, the pounding was deafening to his own ears and he wondered if the pirate was also able to hear it. A soft pinkish glow crept up his neck and colored his face. He wasn't sure if his voice would be steady or not, but he replied anyway.  "If I were really in love, I would feel more comfort and safety with my lover than with anyone else before. I would not question my lover's motives any longer, for I truly understand now. I would desire to be with my love, side by side, to face together whatever the future may bring. I would smile more brightly because of my love's presence.  I would laugh more freely just to see the smile it would bring to my love's face. I would take in the essence of my love and hold it dear to me. I would enjoy the feeling of being held in my lover's arms--the warmth and strength that they would bring to me, and I would indulge myself as often as I could just to have another taste of my love's kiss." Julian then wrapped his own arms around the pirate's sturdy back and drew him near again to reclaim the mouth he wanted so much. His tongue darted out to run across the soft gray ones underneath his own before nibbling at the delicate skin as if it were a delicacy._

_Garak's mouth opened under the gentle pressure Julian was exuding and soon found the recesses of his mouth to be pillaged by the capable tongue. Not about to be passive, Garak caught the agile tongue between his teeth and sucked on it causing the younger man to moan with delight. Finding the sound intoxicating, Garak continued doing so until the need for breathing could no longer be ignored. Pulling back, Garak looked once more into Julian's inviting hazel eyes as both men tried to read the other._

_Julian instinctively knew that this juncture was critical for whatever was about to happen between them. He knew Garak wouldn't force himself, just how he knew that for sure he didn't know, so that meant that he was leaving it up to Julian. Was this something Julian wanted? The telltale sign of firming in his pants was enough of an answer for what his body was wanting, but what about the rest? He had meant what he said, but to give of himself so trustingly? As Julian looked into the cool blue eyes that were watching him intently, he knew his answer. "Garak, make love to me," he whispered, wondering how his voice managed to sound so confident and sure._

_Garak reached up to caress the officer's jaw, his thumb stroking his pouty bottom lip. "I never dreamed I'd hear those words spoken from those lips. Hoped for yes, but never dreamed," he whispered._

_"I never dreamed of saying it," Julian confessed, his blush deepening._

Julian dropped to his knees; the pain of remembrance was too much. “I can’t dream of anything else, my love,” he cried. “Oh heavens, why! Why did you show me such love to only rip it from me so, why?” A dagger to the heart would feel less painful than what he felt at the moment. The wind blew harsh against his tear stained face, “Tell me! Tell me what you want from me, and I’ll do it! I swear, I’ll do it, just please…please bring them back to me,” he sobbed. “Bring them back.” His face fell to his knees, his sobs only subsiding after a while. Then he lifted his head, for he swore he heard a voice. He had to listen hard, but yes, there was a voice. He leaned on the crutch to stand, and the voice carried on the wind…it was a word, a name. Julian had to be still to hear, and then the word became clear… “Morgan!”

 

 

*****************

 

          By the time Julian got back, over half the Village was on fire, and the clash of steel blades echoed from the far side. He pushed his body as fast as he could to where Alita and Cappi and the children were. He was just outside the tiny hut when he heard Alita scream. He burst in to see a tall dark strong man grabbing the frighten woman around the waist, Cappi knocked unconscious, and two crying children hiding for their lives. The man didn’t notice Bashir so he moved up behind him, using his crutch he smashed it over the tall man’s head, dropping him to the ground.  “We have to get out of here!” Julian shouted.

 

          “You be going nowhere, me bucko!” a gravelly voice said from behind Julian.

 

          Julian turned to see four strange pirates glaring death in his direction. He was unarmed, since the crutch was now broken over the other Pirate’s head, and he didn’t bother to strap on a sword, so he did what only thing he could. He stepped in front of Alita, praying quietly for the best.   

 

          The one who shouted stepped forward to dispatch him, but another voice shouted, “No, the Captain will want to deal with this one first hand.” A slim Asian man pushed passed the other pirates. He had a gold canine tooth and gold earrings in both ears. The Asian man was shorter than Julian was, but his sea worn skin and scars showed experience. He eyed Julian and the others up and down, than back to the young man in front of Alita. “The Captain will want both his prizes intact. Take them to the back room and tie them up, and shut those brats up!” he shouted.

 

          “Don’t you dare hurt them, you bastards!” Julian shouted moving in the direction of the children, only to be stopped by the point of a sword.

 

          “Ah, we may be bastards, but were not with out heart,” joked the Asian man at Julian’s attempt of bravado. He then looked again at the young man, seeing he had been injured and then taking notice of his voice. “What did you say?” he asked only to get the young man to speak again.

 

          “I said don’t hurt them. These people don’t have much in supplies, just take them and leave them alone,” Julian snapped.

 

          The Asian man’s eyes narrowed. “You speak pretty fancy for a pirate?”

 

          Just then a moan came from the man on the ground. The Asian man looked at the group behind him. “Tie them up, now!” he shouted, as he watched the men jump to it. He moved to the tall, built, fairly dark skinned man that was now attempting to get up off the floor. “Here, Captain. I’ve gotcha’” he said.

 

          Captain Morgan got to his feet and pushed the Asian man aside. “Who the hell hit me,” he shouted in his thick accent.

 

          “Ah, just some lame pretty boy,” the Asian man stated flatly. “We have him and the others being tied up in the other room. Figure you’d be wanting to dispatch him yourself,” he grinned.

 

          “Aye, that I will, slow and painful,” Morgan snarled. “But first, bring that wench out here,” he snarled again. He then moved to take a seat holding the back of his head. He then looked at the Asian man, “So, KayChi’, Greyridge giving you any trouble?” he snickered.

 

          KayChi laughed, “Nah, he hasn’t shown his face yet. I’ve only seen his lackey pup, licking around. He’s been an annoyance, but nothing to concern us with. We’ll still be able to get what we want and be out of here by morning.”

 

          Alita was pushed into the room from the back bedroom. She almost fell on to Captain Morgan’s lap, but she managed to push off his chest in time to stand. She was frightened, but smart enough to keep quiet and keep her head. She looked at the two men staring at her and slowly moved away only to be grabbed by Morgan.

 

          “So, where’s your boyfriend, now Alita? Or has this pretty boy pup I just heard about taken his place? Hmmm,” he teased, pulling the woman to him. “Tell me, who do you think is going to rescue you now, Alita?” His cold dark eyes took in the feared form of the young woman before him. “Perhaps if you saw your new pup skinned alive, you’d start to warm up to me,” he joked.

 

          Alita stared hard at the vile man that held her tight around the waist. “That would not be a wise thing to do,” she said sharply.

 

          “Why, my dear. What are you going to do about it?” Morgan chuckled.

 

          Alita was about to spill the truth of the young man’s importance to Greyridge, but that would be stupid, plus Garak wasn’t here to help either one of them. “Only hate you more, Morgan,” she spat.

 

          Morgan laughed, “As it matters my dear.” He looked to KayChi’ “bring the whelp that was so fortunate to land a strike to me,” he sneered. He laughed harder as Alita tried to struggle out of his grip. Then he turned his eyes to the form being dragged in, “What happened?”

 

          “He didn’t cooperate too well when he saw the children being tied up, so we smacked him around a little, he’s awake,” KayChi said as he let the guard throw young man down to the Captain’s feet.

 

          Julian was in pain, but a calm head was called for, he had to find away to live, too many people counted on that one fact. He slowly moved from the floor to his hands and feet, his side screaming from the abuse. He saw Alita’s bare feet, then her body being pulled into the man called Morgan’s lap. Julian moved back to lean on his back legs, and looked to see the kind of man he’d be dealing with when his eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Michael?”

 

          Morgan’s attention snapped from the struggling woman in his arms to the direction of that voice. His dark eyes intensified with disbelief at the young man before him. Then Morgan did the most unexpected thing for his character; he let Alita go and grabbed the young man up into an embrace. “By the seven sisters of the sea, I can’t believe it!” He chuckled in disbelieve and glee.

 

          All eyes were on the odd pair, but it was KayChi’ that found his voice. “Captain? You know this seapup?”

 

          “Know him,” Morgan laughed, “Aye, I know this seapup.” Then he released Julian who was looking back also in puzzlement. “Julian, what the hell are ‘you’ doing here?” he shouted.

 

          “You know Morgan?” Alita asked, wondering if her judgment of the young man was all-wrong.

 

          “Michael? Morgan? What…what are you doing?”  Julian snapped pushing back from the man’s embrace.  “Michael Morgan? Where did you come up with that name? Better still, what the hell are you doing, you son-of-bitch!” he fumed.

 

          KayChi’ stepped forward, “Watch your mouth!” he shouted, his hand on his sword hilt. He was stunned to see his Captain stand in defense of this urchin.

 

          “Let me make it clear,” Morgan growled. “No one touches my brother but me, understand!” Then he turned to Julian. “We’ll talk later about me, what I want to know is why the hell your here and not on the Meridian?”

 

          Julian was shocked. His older bother had left years ago, not a single word of his whereabouts ever reached home. The fact that Michael knew what ship he had been commanding was stunning. “How…how did you know I was Captain of the Meridian?”

 

          Michael laughed, “Julian, I may have left home, but I didn’t lose track. Didn’t Emily ever give you…no, I suppose she wouldn’t.” he said grimly. Then he looked at the stares he was getting from his men, “Get the hell out of here, get what we need and back to the boat!” he shouted.

 

          “Captain?” KayChi’ asked, gesturing to Alita.

 

          Morgan laughed, “It would seem that Alita has chosen once again a good protector. Go, KayChi’ and see that we didn’t lose too many to Greyridge’s rotten bunch, we’ll be there soon enough,” he smiled. KayChi’ glared at the men, then quickly at Julian before leaving. Morgan pulled out a dagger and tossed it to Alita, “go on, free them, you’ve no fear from me today,” he chuckled again then silenced when seeing the dirty look Julian was giving him. “What?’

 

          “These are innocent woman and children that you are terrorizing, how could you?” Julian said harshly.

 

“Oh, you’re going to judge me little brother? I think not. Just because that little trollop patched you up…”

 

          “Watch your mouth. She’s a good woman who lost her husband…” Julian’s voice trailed off. His memory of Garak’s words rang in his head.  (Lilly and Thomas’s parents died at the hands of this man, while they were in the next room.) Julian turned pale at the sight of the monster his brother had become. “You murdering bastard!” he roared, as he charged him.

 

          Michael was an experienced fighter and saw Julian’s charge coming, so easily side stepped him to only entangle the younger man in a pin. “Hold your self, brother. I’m not against the breaking of a few of your bones, if it’ll teach you some manners.”

 

          “Let go of me you, murder!” he shouted. “I know what you did, and I know what you do! You filthy…” Julian didn’t get a chance to finish as he was thrown into a wall by Morgan. Hitting his head, he slumped to the ground, trying to shake the pain away. He looked up to see that Morgan didn’t move from his spot, not even phased at his acts of violence. “Well,” Julian said coldly. “Father would be proud.”

 

          “How dare you compare me to that bloody bastard!” Michael snapped. “I didn’t have anything to do with Alita’s husband’s death!”

 

          Julian’s eyes were ice; “I wasn’t talking about Alita’s husband. I was talking about Lilly and Thomas’s parents.”

 

          “Who? What are you talking about?”

 

          “You don’t even have a clue, do you?” Julian snipped as he painfully got himself to his feet. "Hmm, Morgan. Mother would be ashamed if she was still alive to hear of the atrocities you’ve committed in her maiden name. And Father may be a bloody bastard, but even he didn’t abuse, murder, and terrorize innocent children.”

 

          Michael’s eyes narrowed his dark eyes turning black. “I don’t know what lies you’ve heard my dear brother, but you are pushing your luck here. I suggest you let it go for now. We can discuss all this later, when we both have had a chance to calm down. I’m sure I can get you back to England in about a week or so.”

 

          “My home isn’t in England anymore, ‘brother’” Julian snapped coldly. “For your information, I’m the first navigator on the SeaWolf.” Julian couldn’t help but give a smug smile.

 

          “Greyridge? You certainly aren’t going to take that freak of nature’s word over your own blood are you?” Michael stated in disbelief that his brother was associated with his arch nemesis.

 

          Julian’s smug smile grew. “In a heart beat,” he said coolly.

 

          “What the hell happened to you? Only last month you were a Captain in the British Royal Navy, with your own command, and now…this? “

 

          Julian couldn’t help a cold laugh; “You sound just like how Father would, if he found out. Too bad he thinks I’m dead and he disowned you along time ago, for this would kill him.”  

 

          Michael stormed up on the younger man, grabbing him by the shirt collar, “What the hell happen to you?” he shouted again.

 

          Julian laughed coolly, “Do you really want to know, ‘brother’? Do you really want to know?”

 

          “I swear, brother, what ever poison you have been given by that vial freak I shall tear from your soul,” Morgan vowed.

 

          “Look to your own soul, dear brother. Garak Greyridge is a decent honorable man, whose motives I have witnessed first hand, as I have witnessed yours. Now let me go, and leave these poor people alone while the shreds of brotherhood still bind us.”

 

          Morgan slowly released his younger brother, taking a step back looking at the stranger he called family. “Sail with me, brother, and let me set you straight on a few things,” Michael said quietly.

 

          “No, Michael. I have…things I have to do,” his eyes shifted down, a spark of pain, sorrow mixed in the icy glare of Julian’s dark expression. “Things I ‘must’ do.” He finished, looking Michael in the eye, his determination now flaring strong. He looked at his long lost brother for a while, “Just what would you be willing to do for the sake of brotherhood?” he asked.

 

          Michael could see a strange look in his brothers face, one he didn’t recognize, though he hadn’t really seen him in years, “Depends on what your are asking?” he said carefully.

 

          It took along moment scrutinizing his brother before Julian spoke. “My love, and our children have been taken by the British by Carlton Douglas,” he said flatly.

 

          “Douglas? That son-of-a-bitch is still kicking? I thought for sure someone would have killed him by now, wait a minute…children?”

 

          “I’m going to tell you something, Michael. I don’t give a damn if you approve or not, but if you care about me as your brother, and have any remorse in your soul, your hear me out and help me.”

 

          “Fair enough,” Morgan said taking a chair.

 

          Julian moved across from the older man also taking a seat. He could hear that Alita must have taken the family out the side, for the hut was very quiet. He then looked back at his brother, anger still fueling his courage. He started his tale of the last month of his life, to the shock astonishment of his brother. When he was done he saw that Michael’s face had become unreadable, he didn’t think this was good. “Will you help me?” he finally asked.

 

          “Help you! The best way I could help you is to drag you on board my ship and get you to the right prostitutes, help you. You get a dick up your ass, and you’re spouting declarations of love?” Michael spat in disgust.

 

          Julian realized he should have known better. He also thought about how long he was gone from the ship, “Fine!” he shouted. “Don’t help. You weren’t there for me when I was little, leaving Emily and me to Fathers designs. Why should now be any different!” He shouted again, standing up to leave.

 

          Morgan jumped to his feet also, “Oh, you’ve got me all wrong brother. I said how I’d help you. The farther I get you away from that monstrosity the better.”

 

          However, as he reached to grab Julian, the younger man was quicker, pulling the Captain’s own sword from his sheath. “Back off!” Julian stated between gritted teeth.

 

          “Julian, please,” Morgan said teasingly to his younger brother. “You wouldn’t hurt me, and we both know it.”

 

          Julian gave a cat-like grin, “I have already deduced that it is unwise for either one of us to assume we know the other. Test me, ‘brother’ and ‘I’ will make my point clear. If you interfere with me saving my family, or continue your terrorist ways, then the few shreds that may still remain between us will forever be severed, do ‘I’ make myself clear?” his eyes like an icy fire.

 

          Unfortunately for Morgan he didn’t take the wise words to heart, and attempted to disarm the younger man before him. Julian was ready for the attack this time, his head focused; he easily sidestepped his brother, stabbing him just behind the left knee, sending Morgan screaming to the ground.

 

          “I warned you,” he said coolly. Julian moved to the door, most of the fires had been put out, and he heard lots of voices. He then tossed down the sword toward his brother. “Leave while you can,” he said, and then vanished into the darkness heading back to the SeaWolf.

 

 

*****************

 

          When Julian got to the dock he saw that some of the villagers were helping Sister Rosie with some of the injured pirates. He looked around and spotted Beau with Alita, Cappi and the children. He didn’t know what he was going to say as he approached.  He wasn’t expecting Beau’s warm concerned smile to greet him.

 

          “Julian, you had me worried. Where were you, you look like hell?” Beau asked.

 

          Julian looked at Alita, evidently she didn’t say anything so he simply looked at the young First Mate, “trying to get home.”

 

          “Well, I’m glad you’re all right. Captain’ skin me alive if I let anything happen to you,” Beau teased. Then he let the moment pass. “We didn’t lose anyone, but we took a beating.”

 

          “What about the villagers, the children, the ship?” Julian rattled off with concern.

 

          Beau realizes he too liked the sincerity of this young man’s heart. “The village lost property, but no one was seriously injured, and Morgan’s men had no beef with St. Peters. The ship still needs some work; we’ll tend to that in the morning, Morgan permitting. Now, if your excuse me, I’ve got to find out what that bastard is up too, or there be no rest for the weary,” Beau said as he moved off.

 

          Julian looked at Alita as she held her sleeping children on her lap where she sat. Cappi had moved off to help some of the village men with one of the pirates. Julian knew that Alita would help too if her children didn’t need the safe comfort of their mother near by. He gestured if he could join her, she nodded. He gently sat next to her, wincing at the pain in his side.

 

          “Are you all right?” Alita asked concerned.

 

          “It’s an old wound, still having trouble healing, but I’m fine,” he finished as he got himself comfortable next to the young woman. “I…I didn’t know,” he stammered.

 

          ‘It took me a while to figure that out, but I know. I listened to some of your conversation before sneaking the kids out with Cappi. Are you going to tell Beau?” Alita asked softly.

 

          “I don’t know. I…I just barely got accepted by the crew, how… they wouldn’t like it, and to tell you the truth, ‘I’ don’t like it. I don’t think I ever felt more ashamed,” he said quietly hanging his head low.

 

          “Julian, you are not him, and you have nothing to be ashamed about. It takes great courage to stand for what’s right, especially in the face of family,” she replied.

 

          Julian smiled weakly at the young woman’s wisdom. “You know this crew better than I do, what do you think?”

 

          Alita thought about it a minute, “When you get Garak back, or should I say, several days after you get Garak and the children back, tell him first. Then let him decide how to deal with his crew. For now, it’ll stay between you and me, okay?

  
          “Okay,” Julian smiled. “Thank you.”

 

          “Oh, don’t thank me, I owe you one. You arrived just in time, he…” she stopped realizing who she was talking about.

 

          “I know what he was about… that’s why I’m ashamed. But right now I have more important concerns. Is there anything I can do for you or Cappi tonight?”

  
          “No, Julian. You’ve done more than your fair share tonight. We’re going to gather those we can fit into our home and get some rest. I suggest you do the same.” Alita called out to Cappi, and the older man and she carried the sleeping children back home, with some other families in tow.

 

          Julian boarded the boat along with some of the other injured pirates, and made his way back to his bed. He only felt a little odd being in the Captain’s cabin without Garak, but he wouldn’t…couldn’t sleep anywhere else. He washed up and got ready for bed, the day’s events playing out in his head. What were the fates doing to him? They took him from his home to find true love, and then took it away. Then on the journey to gain back what was taken he finds his long lost brother who turns out to be a murdering bastard and his love’s nemesis. Then there was Carlton Douglas…oh how the world felt so vast and small at the same time. Julian lay in bed, again grateful that Rosie didn’t have a chance to change the sheets. I have to tell her not too, Julian thought. For it was the lingering scent of Garak that gave him some small comfort, allowing him to find the gentle whispers of sleep.

 

          “Tesoro, are you nervous?” Garak voice rang through the air.

 

          Julian blinked, and then turned to see his reflection in a full-length mirror that wasn’t in the cabin a little while ago. He was dressed in all white, soft flowing shirt and matching pants. The belt was a red sash, which draped over to his right side. The black boots he was wearing were shined so bright he could see his reflection in the reflection. He couldn’t help smiling for he looked fetching.

 

          “Tesoro, are you all right?” Garak’s voice echoed through the cabin door.

 

          Julian looked to the door, excitement filling him at hearing his loves voice that he ran to the door swinging it wide open. There the Captain was dressed to impress, also all in white. Julian didn’t hesitate; he wrapped his arms around him, kissing him hard and deep with passion.

 

          After a minute Garak broke the passionate kiss, “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said teasingly. With one graceful move he swept the younger man in his arms and proceeded to carry him up the top.

 

          There Julian could see that the entire ship had been decorated in white sashes, and tropical flowers, as well as cleaned and polished from stem to stern. He saw all the familiar faces smiling bright at him, and Rosie looked very charming in her white dress with a ring of flowers about her hair. Then he saw Lilly and Thomas also dressed beautifully, smiling happily. The little girl rushed forward and started to drop white rose petals in tiny hand clumps where the couple was heading. It wasn’t until Garak stopped that Julian noticed Father Frank in a white priest robe, standing there smiling, holding open the good book. It was then that Julian realized that this was his wedding day, and he turned to face his love’s eyes. “Mi Vida, “he whispered, “It’s beautiful!”

 

          “Ah, my love. Nothing but the best for you,” Garak said softly then kissing the young man in his arms lovingly.

 

          “Ah, ah, ah, not until the end of the ceremony,” the priest teased. “And it would help if you put him down.”

 

          Reluctantly Garak placed Julian down to stand at his side. “We are ready when you are,” he smiled.

 

          Father Frank started the wedding ceremony in the traditional manner. When he reached the part, “Is there anyone who objects to these two being married, speak now or forever hold your peace,” that Julian felt a cold breeze blow around him.

 

          “I do!” An angry shout rang out.

 

          Julian turned to see Michael standing on the deck of the SeaWolf, still dressed in his dingy clothes, looking furious. Before anyone had a chance to respond he pulled his sword and drove it through Garak’s torso.

 

          “NO!” Julian cried. Garak was now all bloody and dying in his arms. Julian looked up for help, but everyone was now laying dead, their white cloths covered in their own blood. Julian’s mind whirled in anger, fear, and desperation. He turned his attention to the sounds of laughter near by. He saw Michael standing next to Douglas, who was standing next to another figure who only sat next to them silently. “I’ll kill you!” he screamed, and charged the two men. They easily sidestepped his feeble attack.

 

          “I didn’t do it,” Douglas said, “he did,” pointing to Michael.

 

          “I didn’t do it,” Michael chuckled. “He did,” pointing to the shadowed figure.

 

          Julian stormed up to the sitting man and grabbed him up by the shirt collar. The tired old man’s eyes only glazed over in indifference to being manhandled. “YOU Bastard, I’ll kill you for this!” He cried out throw hot tears.

 

          “If it’s really all my fault, Jules,” the older man gasped. “Then kill me. I raised you to be a man, not a mouse. Perhaps in this one act you can prove to me that I’ve not wasted all my time with you.”

 

          Julian’s eyes narrowed the laughter from Michael and Douglas was becoming maddening. His life’s blood was splattered out on the deck before him, and the ones responsible were laughing.  He threw the old man to the ground, whirling to face the laughing duet. “He may have had his part, but you two are responsible for this!”

 

          “No we’re not, you are!” they both shouted.

 

          “Tesoro, why didn’t you stop them?” he heard Garak’s cry from behind him.

 

          Julian turned to see that all the dead had their eyes open staring at him, shouting to him, asking him why he didn’t stop this. “It’s not my fault,” he cried! “They did this, I had nothing to do with it…I didn’t know…I didn’t…”

 

          “Stop whining, Jules. Take responsibility for your actions for a change. I didn’t raise you to pass your blame on to others. It was your fault that Conner and your mother died. I tried to tell you then, son, but you just wouldn’t listen.”

 

          Julian was confused and in tears. “How…how was that or this, my fault?”

 

          “You loved them, Jules” His Father stated coldly. “You were a burden and a curse from the beginning. I tried to rid the world of your fate by pushing you into the navy, where you’d be forever separated from good people, but no! You had to go and find some more good peoples lives to destroy!”

 

          “You LIE! I had NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! I DIDN’T KILL MOTHER OR CONNOR, YOU DID!”  Julian was in full temper; he stormed to his father, grabbing him again, his arm raised to strike him down.

 

          “That’s it Julian, kill him!” Michael shouted. “The bastard deserves it!”

 

          “Indeed, Julian. Kill the withered old bag. He’s an embarrassment, and a waist of good money. Kill him, who knows you might even enjoy it,” Douglas chuckled. “You might even love it,” he smirked at the young man.

 

          The mixture of voices shouting blame or for him to kill his father for being the cause of all this was becoming too much. He dropped the old man as he dropped to his knees. “I won’t be you! I will stop this, for I won’t BE YOU!” He shouted. “I’ll never be like you, NEVER! NEVER, YOU HEAR ME NEVER!”

 

          “Julian! Are you all right?”

 

          Julian snapped open his eyes. He knew it had only been a bad dream, but it still shook him to the core. It was Rosie’s face that greeted him, with concern. “I…I’m all right,” he stammered.

 

          “Raoul heard you shouting, and called me.”

 

          “Why is he following me?” Julian asked irritated.

 

          “I don’t really know. For some reason he’s taken upon himself to keep and eye on you. He won’t say, and Beau says he won’t budge.” Rosie smiled. “Besides, I’d see it as a form of flattery. The only other person I’ve ever seen him so protective of was the Captain,” she chuckled. Then her face turned sympathetic. “Keep your faith, lad” she said soothingly. “Keep the faith.”

 

*****************

 

          Morgan had limped back to his ship late last night in one of the darkest moods he has ever been in. The first person of his crew he came across who gave him the slightest irritation felt his blade, there wasn’t a second. He moved into his cabin and slammed the door, then proceeded to rearrange its furnishings violently.

 

          KayChi’ had a clue as to what was upsetting his long time Captain, and sometimes friend. He heard a great deal about Michael Morgan’s baby brother. The Captain spoke of the young man as if he was an angel sent by heaven to grace the world with his presence. The older man had idolized the young Julian from a far; going to great lengths to keep up on the young man’s activities. However, to Michael, if Julian was an angel, he himself was the devil’s spawn. He always felt that he had been too corrupted by life to be anything but what he was, and blessed the stars that the stain of sins that fell from father to son, hand missed one. From the looks of what KayChi’ saw last night, the likely hood of the spawn finding approval from his angel did not occur. In fact, if Julian ‘was’ an angel, then the spawn had just been cast back down to hell, and it tore at his friend’s soul.

 

          He waited until morning before going to see if Morgan was all right. He didn’t even get to the door when it opened, with Michael limping outward with determination, when he stopped to see KayChi’. The Asian first mate looked his Captain up and down, the lack of sleep, and the bandaged knee told him that Morgan was not in a good mood. “Any orders, Sir?”

 

          “Yes. Prepare to sail, and report back to me, immediately,” Morgan said then turned around to enter back into his cabin.

 

          KayChi’ did exactly what he was told. When he knocked a second time on his Captain’s door, and then entering when bided to do so, he couldn’t help but noticed just how tore up the room had become. He moved over to the table where Morgan was sitting, several maps out before him. “Awaiting your orders, Sir.”

 

          “Greyridge!” Morgan spat. “That filthy freak has managed to corrupt my Julian!” he shouted. “He’s a navigator on that scrap of gull shit, a NAVIGATOR!” He said slamming his fist down on the table. “He kidnapped him off the Meridian, and, and…” he flipped the table over to express his anger.

 

          KayChi’ didn’t flinch, for years of being with Michael Morgan was no picnic, the man had a temper. He just never saw it this livid before. “So, were going around the island to take on Greyridge?” he asked quietly.

 

          Michael whirled toward his first mate with a wicked smile. “The Fates have provided me with an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. It would seem that the good Captain has been taken prisoner aboard the HMS Victoria, heading back to England. I sink the Victoria, and not only do I rid myself of that monstrosity but will be then able to salvage my brother’s soul. The Victoria hasn’t passed yet, so we are going to lay a trap and sink that ship to the vast depths, my friend,” Morgan laughed.  “Set a heading for San Los Anitos.”

 

          KayChi’ only nodded then moved out the door. Now that was different, he thought to himself, the devil attempting to salvage the soul of an angel? The first mate shook his head in silence. Morgan wouldn’t get it through his head that his baby brother was a man, not the saint he’s been created to be. No, his friend would have to learn things the hard way. KayChi’ gave the order to set sail.

 

 

*******************

 

          Julian had been glad to hear that Morgan had set sail first thing that morning, and he prayed he never met up with that individual again, but he knew his fate couldn’t be that good, especially of late.  He kept a low profile, learning everything about the local area that Jamie could teach him, which didn’t take too long for Julian was already a skilled navigator, for any Captain who can’t pilot his own ship wasn’t worth his salt. He worked as long as Rosie would let him, which meant about an hour or so past the time he was to be off duty. He tried to explain to her that he had to prove himself, as well as keep busy. She only reminded him that he’d be no good to the Captain dead.

 

          Tonight it would be a week since he lost his love to that conniving bastard Douglas. He prayed that his idea of heading them off at San Los Anitos was the best idea, that Douglas might take another route. He then had to remind himself that Douglas didn’t know Julian was on board, or so he hoped, and the path he mapped out was the fasted and safest way back to England, he knew it, and knew that Douglas knew it; he only prayed he used it. Of course the idea of the Apocalypse and the Jerico being with the Victoria was maddening, for Julian didn’t have a clue as of yet what he was going to do.  He twisted in bed, again glad that he told Rosie not to change the sheets, regardless of how she protested. It was the only comfort he had was the scent of Garak on his pillow. He hugged it close every night, so he was able to find strength. Tomorrow they would be in San Los Anitos, and he would find his fate.

 

          Tonight he hugged the pillow as if, if he did it hard enough Garak could feel his arms around him, know how much he was loved, and that Julian didn’t abandon him or their children. He would have cried, but he was all cried out, so laid there taking in his lover’s scent. His mind and body took in the sweet spicy smell, and images of the strong pirate flooded him. Thoughts of his strong hands caressing Julian’s skin, rubbing his thigh or squeezing his ass, made Julian’s blood begin to boil with desire to feel that once more. He remembered the maddening taste of his lover’s mouth that would linger forever on his lips, and then Garak would move his mouth away from Julian’s to kiss on his neck, or chest. Then Julian felt his nipples harden at the very thought of the older man’s mouth being near them, as did his aching member. Julian longed for his lover’s touch so much it hurt to the depths of his soul. The desire to be intertwined with Garak was becoming too much; his body demanded its release, even from the images.

 

          Julian rolled over onto his stomach then lowered his pants, so his erection was free, then placed his own pillow between his legs, so his erection was pressed up against something. Then he laid his face into Garak’s pillow, closing his eyes, and let the spicy hot scent of his lover take him away. He imagined that he was lying on top of his love, rubbing himself, and sexually taunting the Captain, with his hardened flesh. In the pillow he released a small moan of pleasure, at the thought of how Garak’s lusty eyes would be watching him, encouraging him on. Julian imagined his lovers voice cooing him, “Yes, Tesoro! Come for me; show me how much you love my touch, how much you love me.”

 

          “Oh yes!” he cried softly in the pillow, as his body exploded from days of pent up sexual frustration. Then he let his body relax, letting a wave of small comfort linger. The reality would then flood in, but his body was not quite as tense. He rolled over, cleaned off with the pillowcase, then tossed it and the pillow to the floor, fixed his pants and tried to get some rest. “I love you, Garak,” he spoke as a prayer then closed his eyes.

 

 

********

 

          Julian was on deck when they had pulled into San Los Anitos’ on the back half of the large island. He told Beau what direction he believed the ships would be coming in, and suggested they were out of sight, or none of the ships would stop. Julian was hoping at least one of the ships would stop for supplies. The day dragged on, as the crew kept busy, with ship repairs in case battle was needed, and scrounging what supplies they could get with trade, should they be at sea for any more length of time. After a day in port, Julian decided he’d go nuts and decided to go to town with Jamie, who was proving to be a good friend to Julian. The younger man was energetic, enthusiastic, and could carry a fair conversation, though not like his love, but good for a friend. The best thing about Jamie was that if he was your friend, you knew it, and so did everyone else. This made Julian feel a bit guilty when some of the older crewmembers would give the former first navigator dirty looks. Jamie told Julian that he didn’t care what the others thought, that Captain Garak believed in standing by your friends, and your crew, and it was better if they were both.

 

          They had been in town for a couple of hours, when Jamie and Julian turned down one of the narrow streets to find a couple of the older crew waiting there for them. They didn’t look too friendly, so Julian suggested they turn around.

 

          “No, they wouldn’t turn on a ship mate,” Jamie replied confidently. “They’re just annoyed by the Captain’s loss.”

 

          Julian wanted to hit the young man for being so naïve, “Ah, Jamie, I think it’s me they’re mad at,” he tried to say; in order to get the younger man to join him in a hasty retreat, but it was too late. Three more of the not so happy crew closed the two young men in the narrow street, placing odds of five to two.

 

          “Jamie, you’re a good lad, we only want the Brit pig. Walk away now, and yous’ don’t have to be hurt,” an older scruffy man stated as he pulled out a dagger.

 

          “Julian’s proved himself several times over, what’s your problem?” Jamie shouted.

 

          “Jamie, they only want me, you should go,” Julian said, not wanting to see the younger man killed over him.

 

          “He’s a British bastard, just like the ones who took the Captain, and his kids. He led the Captain into a trap and now he’s leading us into one!” another filthy dressed man stated.

 

          “Oh, yeah, he’s setting us up, by getting us out of a British trap, now that’s very cleaver!” Jamie exclaimed sarcastically.  “The Captain’s made him part of his family, and the majority of us has made him part of the crew! Your against him, your against me and the Captain, you filthy traitors!” his hot temper flaring.

 

          Julian saw that there was no way Jamie was going to leave, and now no way to talk the pirates down, for Jamie had just challenged them. “Great!” Julian shouted, as he pulled his sword, and prepared to fight it out.

 

          The whiz of a blade came flying across Julian’s ear, just in time for the young man to see a dagger plunge deep into the chest of the older scruffy man. Julian turned behind him to see Raoul standing behind the two who had closed off their escape.

 

          “Now, its four to three,” the large man said, pulling his own sword.

 

          Seeing their rebel leader dead, the two able to run freely did so. The other two looked trapped, and Jamie looked like he was going in for blood when Julian placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Let them go,” he said.

 

          “They’re damn traitors!” he shouted, his anger blossomed in his face.

 

          “Let them go, Jamie,” Julian said softly. “It was me they were after, and I’m asking that you let them go. It’s what Garak would have done.”

 

          The mention of the good Captain’s name brought reason back to the younger man. He looked at the two-trapped men, then Raoul who stood ready to engage in battle if needed. “Go, by the blessings of Julian Bashir, go and may you rot in your miserable traitorous souls,” Jamie spat.

 

          Julian couldn’t help but laugh at hearing that he had just been turned into an icon of worship. After the two men were far from ever being a threat, Julian sobered as he walked over to Raoul. “It seems I owe you my life a second time,” he said quietly, so Jamie wouldn’t hear, since the younger man was yelling obscenities at the ex-crew members.

 

          Raoul placed his sword back into its sheath. “I took an oath, so did you. I will do my part, will you keep yours?”

 

          Julian had to think for a minute to recall what oath he took, and then he recalled the night this large man had come into the cabin intent on killing him. Julian didn’t have the streanght to fight, so he only asked that Raoul would save Garak, and the kids. He swore that night he would, but didn’t kill him. “Yes, Raoul, I’ll do my part, or die trying,” he said reaffirming his vow with even more vengeance.

 

          Raoul only nodded that he accepted the pledge again then moved quietly to retrieve his dagger. “I came looking for you, for there are ships off the south tip of the island. We can’t make them out from the SeaWolf, so I brought the glass so we could make our way to the watchtower. The guard owes me a favor.”

 

          “Then what are we waiting for,” Julian said. They looked around to see Jamie was still screaming curses at the shadows of the two long gone traitors. “Jamie, come on! There are ships off the southern tip, this may be it!”

 

*******************

 

          Julian watched with anticipation. It was them, the three sister ships. This was good and bad news. Good in that they were ahead of them, bad that it was three to one, or was it. Julian’s eye became glued to the spyglass watching as events folded out before him. It took some time, but after a while Julian was sure, two of the three ships stopped. It was the Jerico and the Victoria. Julian was worried that Douglas would place Garak on the war ship, and then by observing the number of trips, he guesses what was happening. His mind actually thought about how they could ambush the Jerico and get the treasure for the orphanage, and the hospital, that Garak would like that. He laughed quietly, at the thought that he was thinking like a pirate. “The Jerico is going to Portugal,” Julian said confidently.

 

          “Are you sure? How? Why?” Jamie fired off.

 

          “My guess is that her Majesty is attempting the ransom for Lord Collins again, but it was to be Douglas who was to take the shipment.” Julian said, taking the glass away from his face, rubbing his eyes. “It seems that Captain Douglas decided to get involved in another matter and is having the treasure transferred over to the Jerico, before he heads back to England with Garak.”

 

          “That’s a good guess from just looking at a couple of ships off in the distance,” Raoul said in disbelief.

 

          “Look,” Julian said, his tiredness starting to take its toll. “I know these people, okay! Her Majesty would have given a second ransomed to Douglas, she doesn’t like him, but she trusts him. Also, I know Douglas. That bastard would rather attend a hanging then kiss the Queen any day of the week,” he snapped, only to feel guilty seconds after wards. “I’m sorry. I…”

 

          “It’s okay,” Jamie said, placing a friendly hand on Bashir’s shoulder. “We understand.”

 

          “So, now what?” Raoul said coolly.

 

          “My suggestion is that one of you tells Beau about the Jerico. I’m staying here to keep watch. Perhaps we’ll get lucky and the Apocalypse, if not both ships will pull into port for supplies.”

 

          “And if they do?” Raoul asked, again coolly.

 

          “I don’t know yet,” Julia replied honestly. “I don’t know.”

 

          “I’ll go, “Jamie stated. “I’m the fastest” without another word he dashed off.

         

          Some luck was holding for the Apocalypse was pulling in to port, but the Victoria was staying in the far bay, sending in several boats to carry supplies.

 

          “I have an idea,” Julian said.

 

          “Good,” Raoul said, still cool toward the young man.

 

          Julian couldn’t help but smile, “I even think it’s one you’re going to like.”

 

 

********************

 

          The sun had set over two hours ago, but the crew of the HMS Apocalypse was still hard at work loading either the large ship’s hull or the small boats to take the cargo to the HMS Victoria that sat not far off. The crew was tired, and had a lot to do before their night would end, so no one noticed the handful of night swimmers approach the back end of the vessel from underneath the wharf.

 

          The four black oil covered men swam out to where the rudder of the ship would be most vulnerable. The oil provided a second skin for dealing with the chilled water, and kept the moonlight from reflecting their presents to anyone a top. With quiet diligences the four, Julian, Raoul, Jamie, and Carlos tossed weighted ropes from left to right, snaring the rudder in an intricate web of hemp. Then Raoul swam back under the wharf where he retrieved a thick metal rod, and brought it to the awaiting trio, who had taken up opposite positions around the rudder.  Jamie was on top, Julian to its left, and Carlos to its right. Raoul lifted the rod and between Carlo and himself they placed it in the weave of hemp rope.  Julian pushed it up for Jamie to grab who twisted back down to Carlos, who with Raoul and now Julian pushed it back up to Jamie. They continued this process until Jamie had to jump on the rod to twist it back down. On the third jump from Jamie, a sound of cracking wood echoed out from the Apocalypse’s bow.

 

          It was loud enough to draw attention from some of the ships crew who peered over to see the four saboteurs, make another round, cracking even more of the rudder, causing it to now splinter. A shout to arms rang out from the top deck, but the solders could only helplessly stand by and watch the foreign four fade into the night sea and vanish.

 

          They were cold, they were tired, and they were laughing their asses off. The four men, had placed a small boat far down from the main port, and couldn’t keep from enjoying their first victory over their enemy. The four flopped into the boat, and between laughs gasped for breath.

 

          “Now, the Apocalypse is no longer an issue. It’ll take days, even weeks before they’ll get that rudder fixed, depending if they know how and have the supplies,” Julian stated with pride over his plan. He needed to get the Apocalypse out to the way, one ship would be enough to deal with in a battle, plus he owed Gabriel one, and didn’t want to see the older man hurt if it could be avoided.

 

          It was Carlos that seemed to come to a sobering question first, “When they find out that the Apocalypse was sabotaged, would they…will they hurt the Captain?”

 

          Jamie stopped laughing, wondering why he didn’t bother to ask that same question, or why no one else did either. “Yeah, that son-of-a-bitch said if we did anything….”

  
          Julian sat up looking at the three men in the small boat with him. “I ‘know’ Douglas, and that son-of-a-bitch won’t do ‘anything’ until he can parade Garak in front of everyone else back in England. He’ll want the glory, the full glory for the capture, and a dead body leaves open ended questions of ones identity. No, he won’t kill the Captain. The likely thing will be that he’ll take off for England tonight, knowing we’re in the area. Then it’ll be a race, does he get to England territory before we catch him, or do we catch him before he gets back to England.”

 

          “Then we’s best be getting back,” Raoul stated seriously.

 

          “Aye,” agreed Carlos.

 

          Raoul started rowing the small boat, while the other three men started washing off the slick oil on their skin. When they got to the little side dock they launched from, and where their clothes were, all four of them cleaned up even more, then quickly got dressed and headed back through town to the SeaWolf.

 

          The four men were halfway through the main area, keeping a low profile so not to attract any of the guards’ attention. Even though it was nighttime, the main square stayed active, and well lit, for the evening trade, or entertainment. The four had just passed by three soldiers undetected and where heading to the other side of the market when…“Julian!” a young voice screamed out.

 

          The young former officer froze to look around with a mixture of horror and curiosity. His dark eyes shifted among the crowd wondering from what direction the voice had come, when he heard it again. “Julian! Julian!” His eyes dashed through the many people moving around him until they settled on a young girl in the arms of a heavy cloaked man. “Lilly?” his whispered in disbelief.

 

          The young girl couldn’t maintain her excitement at seeing the young man, that she wiggled out of the grasp of the man carrying her, and with a leap was on the ground making a mad dash to her Papa’s Julian, now hers too “Julian! Julian!” she cried with joy.

 

          Julian was stunned to see the little girl, he couldn’t move, except to drop down and embrace the welcome form of Lilly to his arms. He looked up to see Thomas running up behind her, but hesitated for about thirty seconds before hugging the young man as well. Julian hugged them so tightly he thought he might actually break them, but he couldn’t stop. He looked up to see Jamie, Carlos, and Raoul greet Father Frank who stood next to young Jacob, and a cloaked man. Julian’s heart leaped from his chest. Could it be? He thought. He kept a hold of children as he slowly stood staring at the hooded figure, hope filling his eyes.

 

          “I’m sorry, Julian” a familiar voice said, and then slowly lowered the hood.

 

          Julian couldn’t hold back the disappointment of it not being Garak from his eyes. He gave a weak but sincere smile at his friend, “Gabriel, thank you,” he said softly.

 

          “Hey it’s the blond, Brit!” Jamie shouted in shock and surprise.

 

          “Shhhh!” came several voices.

 

          Gabriel lifted his hood back on, but still kept eye contact with Julian. “I’ll probably lose my commission over this if not worse, but…” his eyes looked guilty. “It’s the least I can do,” he finished softly.

 

          Julian looked at the older man, unconcerned about the odd looks from the crew standing around him. He gently stepped forward and gave Gabriel a hug. “Thank you for understanding,” he smiled. “And for this,” he said stepping back placing protective arms around Thomas and Lilly.

 

          Gabriel gave a warm smile. “Well, your welcome. I’m assuming you know who has…” he let his voice trail as he looked down to the children.

 

          “Yes, we know,” Julian said seriously.

 

          “It’s not safe for us here,” Carlos stated quietly.

  
          “Yes, we should be going,” Jamie quipped.

 

          Father Frank gave the older Captain his blessings, “Your place in heaven has been assured by your gracious heart, Captain. Thank you.” Then took Jacob’s and Thomas’ hand, and started to move off with the other members of the Pirate crew, leaving Lilly, clinging to the leg of Julian.

 

          Julian picked up Lilly and hugged her again. “Um…sorry about your ship,” he said sheepishly.

 

          “My ship?” Gabriel asked puzzled.

 

          “Oh, let’s just say you’re going to need a good carpenter,” he smiled mischievously. “Thank you again, Gabriel, no matter what happens.” He moved in very quickly, and gave the older man a chaste kiss on the lips, then moved to catch up with the rest, heading back to the SeaWolf.

 

          Jamie was the first one to run up the gang plank shouting, “Beau, Beau!”

 

          The young first officer turned to see what the matter was when he saw Jamie’s ear to ear smile. “What is it?” he questioned.

 

          “Look what we found in the market place!” he shouted with glee just as Father Frank, Jacob, Carlos, Raoul, Thomas, and Julian holding Lilly stepped on deck.

 

          Beau’s eyes shined with heart felt glee, as he jumped down from the bridge totally skipping the stairs running over to Father Frank and the children.

 

          “Uncle Beau!” shouted Thomas as he ran up to the young man giving him a quick hug then standing at attention like a little solder giving a mock salute.

 

          Beau smiled at the young man, and gave him a salute back, then moved his eyes over to young Jacob giving him one too, which made the young man laugh. “Father Frank, how?” he asked, but glad that they all appeared safe and unharmed.

 

The young priest placed a warm hand on Julian’s shoulder, “this young man has a good friend, and has done him good service by risking his own life for ours. I for one am glad the Lord brought you in our lives, Julian Bashir.”

 

          Julian blushed at the high praise from the young priest. “Captain Stuart is a good man, Father. I’m sure he’d have done it regardless of me.”

 

          “Ah, you underestimate your influence young man, but your right. Gabriel Stuart is a good man. He even gave us funding so we could pay for passage home.”

 

          “But we don’t have to now,” Jacob interjected. “We’re on the SeaWolf.”

 

          The adults looked grim at the young boy, not wanting to place in words what they all knew too well. It was Julian who kneeled down, still holding Lilly in his arms. “Jacob. The SeaWolf won’t be safe for you and the others. At first light, we are going to find you safe passage home, and we set sail to…to bring Captain Greyridge home.”

 

          “You bring Papa home?” Lilly asked, tears building in her small eyes. “I miss Papa, Julian.”

 

          “I do too, sweetheart. And yes,” he looked at Lilly and a brave Thomas who had inched closer to him, “I ‘will’ bring your Papa home, I swear it.” Julian vowed.

 

          “You’ll come home too, won’t you,” the young boy asked, his mask of bravery slipping.

 

          “Yes, Julian. Papa said you were staying with us forever, you’ll come home too, right!”

 

          Julian felt his own eyes mist, “I will,” he said softly. Then he stood up, still holding the small girl. “It’s late, and you need to get to bed,” he said fatherly.

 

          “I’ll see if I can’t find someone who’s heading back toward Cape Verida,” Jamie said hastily.

 

“I thought I saw the Carpenter’s Wife in port,” Carlos said.  “The Captain is sort of a friend of mine, and owes me a favor.”

 

          “Okay, Carlos. You and Jamie go have a talk with him, and…” Beaus said.

 

          “Um…her,” Carlos corrected.

 

          Beau snickered. “Ooohkay. You guys have a talk with ‘her’ and see if you can arrange the passage for the Father and the children,” the first mate said smiling. Then he turned to Father Frank who was watching Julian take the children below decks. “I’m confident that we’ll have you all heading home by tomorrow morning.”

 

          The young priest looked at Beau and smiled. “I know you will.” Then his face took on a curious look. “How is he fitting in?” Father Frank asked nodding his head toward Julian who was now disappearing below deck himself.

 

          Beau looked over to where he could no longer see his new first navigator, but knew whom the priest was referring to. “I had my doubts at first, but as Rosie has put it, he’s a good man with a good heart. It’s been difficult, but he earns the respect of the crew more and more each day. Some of us have given it even when we didn’t want too,” Beau smiled, indicating he meant himself.

 

          “The Lord brings blessings in many ways, young man. A man who can see this, is a wise man indeed.” Father Frank smiled back at the first mate. “I best help see to the children,” he stated with warmth then bid Beau good night before heading below.

 

 

*****************

 

          Gabriel stood on the deck of the Victoria, waiting for Captain Douglas so he could deliver the news of the sabotage. He kept his face grim, having decided to take some extra heat for the escape of his prisoners. Douglas was marching up to face the blond Officer. Gabriel braced himself; the rage in the older officer’s face was going to pale after hearing what Captain Stuart had to tell him.

 

          “I hope you have good cause for disturbing me at this hour!” Carlton hissed.

 

          “Unfortunately, I do.” Gabriel said sternly. “My ship was sabotaged, and the prisoners have escaped,” he said flatly.

 

          “What!”

 

          “The rudder has been cracked from the hull and it will take days if not weeks to repair, I have sent for a ship builder but have not received any word as of yet. Also, the attack on the rudder was a diversion so the prisoners could escape; unfortunately Lt. Richardson was knocked out cold during the escape. He’ll live, but will not be able to report for duty for a few days at best. I thought you should know,” Gabriel finished, a cool stern look on his face.

 

          Douglas didn’t share this calmness, “You idiot!” he bellowed and let his hand fly across the other officer’s face. “The Queen will hear of your incompetence, I assure you!”

 

          Gabriel placed a hand on the sore side of his face and smiled. “I am sure your report to her Majesty will be quiet thorough, as will mine on how you treat priest and small innocent children.”

 

          “I doubt your report will hold much water after she learns what a traitor you are,” Douglas smirked.

 

          “Perhaps not, but she will at least know what a bastard you are, and I will face my fate with a clear conscience…will you?”

 

          “Go to hell.” Douglas spat. “And get off my ship.” The older Captain turned moving off; shouting orders that he wanted everyone and everything boarded for they would be setting sail tonight. He didn’t see Captain Stuart move below deck.

 

          Captain Gabriel Stuart moved to the holding cell, where the Pirate Captain was being held. “Open it,” he ordered the guard.

 

          The guard not knowing any different open the cell door then stood back so the Captain could enter, holding up a lantern. “Here you go, Sir.”

 

          Captain Stuart took the lantern. “Thank you. If you be so kind as to leave us?” he said flatly. Then stood there watching as the guard vanished up the stairs before entering into the cell. “Captain Greyridge?” he asked with concern, especially when he saw the battered and beaten form of the man lying on the ground. “Captain Greyridge?” A slight reliefe filled him when he saw the man stir.  Gabriel moved over and assisted the injured man to a sitting position. “Here, take this,” he said taking a vile from his pocket, opening it and giving the liquid to the Pirate. “Its medication, the best I can do under these circumstances.”

 

          Garak was in pain, tired, and weak. His eyes were blurry but he could make out the face of the Blond Captain he had spoken with before. His throat was dry and soar. “My…my...chil...” he tried to speak.

 

          “Shhh,” Gabriel said. “I have kept my promise, they are free and as fate would have it in the arms of Julian this very night.” The older Captain said, the pain from his loss of Julian still present.

 

          “Julian? Is he…are they?” Garak tired to ask.

 

          “Julian is fine, so much so that he help sabotage my ship,” Gabriel smiled a bit mischievously. “All are well, and my debt is paid. I gave you medicine for I know Julian would like to find you well when he comes and save you,” Gabriel said with confidence.

 

          Garak only shook his head, “He shouldn’t. He should…care of the children,” he gasped out.

 

          “If you know Julian as well as you believe you do, than you know he will not rest until you are safe or vengeance for your passing has been paid in full.” Gabriel said as he stood. He couldn’t help wishing to have that passion directed at himself, but he lost that opportunity when he caused all this to occur. “As I’ve said, my debt to Julian is paid, and my promise to you has been fulfilled. All I have left to offer is my prayers Captain. For his sake as well as your children, survive.” Gabriel slipped out a water pouch and some bread, and then left closing the cell door behind him.

 

*****************

 

A few hours after sunrise, Father Frank and the children were safely on their way home to Cape Verida on the Carpenter’s Wife, as the SeaWolf headed out to sea making a heading of Northeast. Julian had been correct again; that once the word got out about the Apocalypse’s sabotage, the Victoria set sail almost immediately. It was estimated that the HMS Victoria had at least four hours on them, but the crew remained confident that their officers knew what they were doing. Julian suggested that he could plot a parallel course that would have them going the same way, only placing a few islands between them, so the Victoria wouldn’t spot them too soon. Beau offered a few tricks that he remembered the Captain using when they needed to cut time in travel in this region. Julian was unfamiliar with the technique, but he trusted Beau’s judgment, and offered his assistance in any way possible. The plan, if all went well, was that the SeaWolf would have to face some rough sea, but it could gain them a few hours over the Victoria. Then they could on their parallel course come around one of the smaller islands, and engaged the British ship. It would have to be a fast maneuver, Julian had stated, for a rescue party would have to be able to board very quickly, for Julian believed that Douglas would kill Garak himself if he thought defeat was a real possibility. The man was a true monster, Julian said. Those who listened could tell he was telling the truth from some sort of experience.

 

          The days became long and unending for Julian who pushed himself hard, having to keep focused, but today was the day. The plan that Beau had come up with, and his charting had done the trick. They pulled ahead of the Victoria, and now waited in eager anticipation. Beau had the crew go over the attack and the rescue plan a dozen times in the last few hours alone. Everyone was nervous, but when the word came to set sail, any room for doubts were gone. The SeaWolf moved like a predator on the hunt, for it did indeed have its prey in sight.

 

          The Victoria would just be passing by, when they would move in. That was the plan; they didn’t expect any major problems. “Beau! There’s a second ship off the starboard side of the Victoria!” Carlos shouted.

 

          “What! Can you see who it is?” Beau demanded. He needed to know if they were facing two enemies, or only one.

 

Carlos lowered the spyglass looking grim, “It’s Morgan,” he replied with distaste of using the words.

 

          “Morgan!” Julian shouted in surprise at hearing the name.

 

          Beau smiled. “No, this could be a good thing. If the son-of-a-bitch wants to be our diversion, why not?” he stated with a sly smile.

 

          “Let me see that,” Julian snapped, ignoring Beaus devious idea. He took a long look then lowered the glass in deep thought. Then he looked again. “Ah, Beau?”

 

          “What, Julian.” Beau asked annoyed at the young man again.

 

          “Your plans not going to work,” Julian said lowing the glass again, looking at the first mate. “Morgan’s not attacking to board the Victoria; he’s going to sink her.” He stated coolly.’

 

          “Julian, that’s ridicules. Morgan’s a pirate just like us. He’ll want his treasure, and then possibly sink her. He wouldn’t just sink her out right.” Beau stated the need to educate this young man, evident in his tone.

 

          Julian lowered his voice, not wanting to humiliate himself or the first mate. “You’re wrong in this case, Beau.” He said flatly. “Morgan wants Garak dead, more now then ever. He’s out to sink the Victoria, and we have to stop him.”

 

          Beau looked at the young former Captain in mild anger and puzzlement. “Suppose you tell me how you can draw that conclusion from only looking from a spyglass?” He asked annoyed.

 

          Julian’s eyes shifted in guilt as he moved closer to the First mate. “I should have told you sooner, but I…feared that…I had enough against me as it is.”

 

          “Tell me, what?” Beau asked now angry and annoyed. “We need to move, and we need to move fast. So you better make it quick whatever it is you need to tell me,” he snapped.

 

          Julian could feel the eyes on him, but he didn’t have a choice. “I swear I didn’t know until that night at Maspalomas who Michael Morgan was,” he stated with a sincere plea to be believed.

 

          “Michael? How do you know Morgan’s first name? Even the Captain didn’t know that?” Beau asked, a deep suspicion filling his chest. “Just exactly what do you know about this ‘Michael Morgan’?”

 

          “Umm…he’s…um…” Julian couldn’t say it. He was too ashamed.

 

          “Spit it out man!” Beau shouted.

 

          “He’s my brother,” Julian said very quickly, literally spitting out the words. “I hadn’t seen him since I was a child. I didn’t know what became of him. Once I knew I thought I could get him to understand the situation and help. He was furious, and determined to force me to leave with him since he thinks Garak had corrupted me somehow. I refused, and got a way from him. Alita thought I should tell Garak first then let him handle telling you. I didn’t want you to hate me anymore than you do…I need you to help save Garak. I don’t care what happens to me, but I have to save the Captain.” Julian flooded out; his words coming so quick they were almost on top of each other.

 

          Beau listened, and then realized he’d have to discuss this later. It was time for a decision. “Carlos, is Morgan coming in at a boarding angle?”

 

          Julian gave the spyglass over to the slim Hispanic man who took a long look, “No, Captain. He’s sailing in hard and fast…” he let his voice trail. “He looks ready to fight.”

 

          “Just tell me one thing,” Beau glared at his first navigator. “Did you know that Morgan was going to do this before now?”

 

          “No! I swear. I was just as glad to see him leave as anyone one else.” Julian stated sincerely.

 

          Beau swore under his breath. No time to be angry now, he thought. “Prepare to engage Morgan!” he shouted. Then looked over at Julian, his temper evident, “you know what this will mean, don’t you?”

 

          Julian shook his head sadly. “That the Victoria is going to get away.”

 

          The SeaWolf creaked as it was pulled from its initial target to prepare to engage the intruder. Canons were already prepped for a battle; the only difference now would be the target. Beau ordered a diagonal course that would place the SeaWolf between Morgan and the HMS Victoria. The goal was to distract Morgan and slow him down so the Victoria would be too far a head for Morgan to catch her.

 

          “Captain! It’s the SeaWolf!” one of Morgan’s crew shouted.

 

          Morgan grinned. “Ah, Julian. You’re just in time to see me take out two bastards in one blow,” he chuckled.

 

          “Captain! The SeaWolf is heading toward us!” the pirate shouted minutes later.

 

          “What? “ Morgan shouted in disbelief. He moved from behind the wheel on the bridge to grab the spyglass from the one keeping watch. He looked up to confirm for himself, the SeaWolf was indeed heading toward him, and attempting to place itself between the Victoria and his ship. “Damn it to hell!” he shouted. “Come full left rudder, drop sails to three quarters till the turn is complete, then billow them full!” he ordered at the top of his lungs. He then placed the glass up to his eye to watch the SeaWolf approach. “No, Julian. I can’t let you win this one,” he said softly to himself.

 

          The two pirate ships closed in on each other. Morgan’s maneuver didn’t shake the SeaWolf, for Beau had anticipated the move having served with Garak long enough and having gone up against Morgan before. They were in canon range; Morgan’s ship was the first to fire. The ships were evenly matched, so fate, luck, and a touch of skill would determine the victor. Julian braced himself on the bridge watching the exchange of canon fire. Beau was making all the right orders that could be made, but people were still being hurt, maybe dying. It took a few minutes for Julian to realize what Morgan was trying to do, take out the main mast of the SeaWolf. The former British officer, now first navigator of the SeaWolf did the only thing he could think of, put the last shreds of brotherhood to the test. He knew Morgan was watching through the spyglass, for Julian had used it himself to watch Michael. He dashed down from the bridge to the main deck area running, dodging the debris of some of the explosions that were going on around him. He jumped up on the railing, holding on to the rope ladder, placing his body in the way of the only canon on Morgan’s ship that could take out the main mast, and prayed.

 

          Michael watched his little brother run down to the main deck, not knowing what the young man had in mind. When he saw Julian stand up on the railing placing himself purposely in harms way to protect the ships main mast, Morgan was stunned. “You little fool, what are you doing?” he shouted as if Julian could hear him. His eyes caught sight of the pirate on his ship about to follow orders and blast the main mast, and his little brother to bits. “Seize fire!” he shouted, but the fuse on the canon was lit. Morgan reached to his side and grabbed his dagger, and with all his effort flung it at the crewmember who was maintaining the canon. The dagger hit the shoulder of the pirate causing him to fall onto the canon, which shifted it so when it discharged its ammo, it hit the water. “Seize Fire!” he shouted again, to hear KayChi’ repeating his orders.

 

          “Beau, seize fire!” Julian shouted, seeing that Morgan’s men were doing the same.

 

          “Are you nuts?” Beau shouted back.

 

          “They’re stopping, so should we, please?” Julian shouted, looking to Beau for understanding.

 

          “Seize fire,” Beau shouted, looking over at Julian wondering who really was in charge here.

 

          “Beau!” Carlos shouted. “Morgan’s signaling that he wants to talk.”

 

          The young first mate ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He walked down the step to meet Julian who was making his way over to Beau. “It’s probably you he’ll want to talk too.”

 

          “Or kidnap me,” Julian said quietly. “He’s tried it once; I wouldn’t put anything past him, except that he won’t kill me.”

 

          “That was a pretty stupid thing you did, but it worked. So, do you want to talk to him or not?”

 

          Julian was quiet for a moment. “Yes.”

 

          Pirates on both ships stood ready to board the other, swords in hand, as a plank was placed between the two ships. No one moved from the other ship, though voices of curses, and vows of revenge filled the air. No one but Beau knew why Julian was being sent to meet with the enemy Captain, but since now was not the time for questions; they all just kept their eyes peeled for any trickery. Julian walked slowly to the middle of the wide plank and stopped.

 

          Morgan got up on the plank on his side and walked slowly also to the middle. There the two brothers faced each other, a mixture of confusion, anger, and concern on their faces. “You really would die for him, wouldn’t you?” Michael asked softly.

 

          “Yes, Michael, I would.” Julian said coolly. “And it seems that just may be the case now, for your unwanted interference has allowed the Victoria to get away.”

 

          “I don’t understand. I am sorry about the Victoria, but what does that have to do with your death?” Morgan asked, his confused concern still on his face. Anger still dwelled in his eyes. “I only wanted to save you from this life, you had it all, why?” he snapped.

 

          Julian met his brother’s eyes with a deep determination. “I have tried to explain to you before, but obviously you didn’t listen. I love Garak, with all that I am. I have never known until I was with him where I truly belonged, and now I do, that simple. As for my death, it may well be the result of what I have to do now.”

 

          “And that would be?”

 

          “Go to England. There is a small chance I can break him out of jail before they hang him.” Julian said hopefully.

 

          “Julian…that’s nuts. You’ll be spotted, the ship will be recognized, and you could be hanged as a traitor right next to him!” Michael shouted in dread concern.

 

          “You left me no choice, now did you, Michael.”

 

          Morgan took in a deep breath sizing up his little brother, seeing the determined man he had become. “I should have known that I could do nothing but poor in your life,” he said quietly. “That’s why I stayed away so long. But,” taking in another breath, “perhaps I can make small amends.” He turned and shouted for KayChi’ to bring him the small square brown box from under his bed.  It only takes a few quiet minutes before Morgan is given the box from his first mate and hands it over to Julian. “Inside is a Spanish trade ship flag for the Una Noche. She has trade status with England. I’ve used it a few times to sail home for a visit. You know where Emily lives?”

 

          “Of course,” Julian said quietly, unbelieving that his brother was helping the way he was now. 

 

          “Give her my best when you see her, will you?”

 

          “Yes,” Julian whispered, feeling a mixture of emotions. “I will.”

 

          Morgan started back to his ship ordering for his crew to prepare to sail.

 

          “Michael!” Julian shouted, and then waited as Morgan turned. “Thank you.”

 

          Morgan only smiled then climbed on his ship. The plank was taken down when Julian stepped on to the deck of the SeaWolf. Both ships parted in silence, one for England, and the other for an unknown destination.

 

 

********************

 

          Garak had been feeling better due to the medicine that Captain Stuart gave him, and the extra food he had been given. He made his peace that night with the spirits, thanking them for moving Gabriel’s heart so that his children were safe from harm, and that they were with his love, Julian, whom also was safe from harm. There was a part of him that wished Julian wouldn’t try to attempt a rescue, to just take the children and himself away from this area, but he knew that Captain Stuart was right. Julian, Beau, and the rest of his crew probably would make an attempt. He had long lost track of the days since he was captured, for the sun didn’t reach down this far in the ship's hull, and meals were not given regularly. So when the door to his cell opened quickly and he was dragged from his hole, he assumed that they must already be in England. Garak was too weak to walk very well, which didn’t matter for he was being dragged too quickly to even try. The sun hurt his eyes thought the fresh air was invigorating to his senses. After a few moments he could see that they were still at sea, and heard the sounds of Canon fire. Before he knew it, he was chained to a mast with Captain Douglas’s face next to his.

 

          “It would seem your former crew is very loyal or very stupid,” Douglas barked. “It also would seem that there is a little unexpected snare in your crews plan, see?” He first pointed to the SeaWolf then to a second ship bearing down on the Victoria. The SeaWolf was changing course to intercept the second ship.

 

          “Do you know that second ship?” Douglas asked the pirate Captain.

 

          It took Garak a few minutes of observation, but then he knew. “It’s Morgan, another pirate ship,” he said bitterly. He could feel in his bones that Morgan was here to take advantage of Garak’s situation, and he could see that Beau understood this too.

 

          “Well, it would seem that your crew deemed this Morgan more of a threat than they value rescuing you.” Douglas laughed wickedly. “How ever, if they did see things otherwise, I would have slit your throat just as they were in site so they could have witnessed your death.” Douglas moved away a few steps keeping watch of the two pirate ships about to engage in battle. This prospect amused Douglas, his dark eyes always looking back at the former Pirate Captain.

 

          Garak was allowed to stay on deck and watched to scene unfold before him. He watched as Morgan’s ship canons changed target to fire toward the SeaWolf, and his former ship return fire. He wished so many things at that moment, not to see the SeaWolf go down, a spyglass on the small chance he could see his love once more, to see Morgan go down in flames, along with the wish that Morgan had succeeded and sank this ship so he could not only be placed out of his misery, but he would take that bastard Douglas with him.

 

          The last thing he could see clearly was that the neither ship sank, and the sound of canon fire stopped. He thought he saw them pulling along side each other, but that didn’t make any sense. Garak’s heart felt heavy, the only possible understanding to what he witnessed was that the two ships had decided to attempt to board each other, and much blood would be spilt. The sound of Captain Douglas’s laughter rang in the pirate’s ears as he was unchained and dragged back down to his cell. When the door was slammed shut and bolted, he crawled to the corner he felt most comfortable in. I am at least grateful that my children are at least safe, he prayed in his heart before lying down and let silent tears fall in grief for those he knew would be lost to him.

 

          Again the days melted into one long night, for there still were no way for Garak to know when the sun rose or set from his dark cell. He rested as much as he could, and spacing out his food and water to keep his body from becoming too weak. He filled his heart and mind with images of a beautiful golden young man named Julian, whom he loved and was loved passionately back. The sound of the young man’s voice filled him with warmth, and the smile that beamed from his sensuous face gave him courage to face the darkness he was surrounded by. His latest dream was of his children playing along the beach, another year older, happy. Lilly found a large white seashell that matched her dress perfectly and ran passed Thomas, who was torturing a poor jellyfish, to Julian who picked her up lovingly in his arms. The smile shared between the two was proof of the love they shared, as was the words of Lilly calling the young man, “Papa,” as she babbled on about the shell she just found. Julian’s skin had become more golden from living in such a sunny warm climate, that the white outfit he wore looked even brighter. He walked along the beach bare foot, his long dark hair blowing in the wind, a touch of a beard on such a young smooth face. Oh how Garak wished he could reach out in his dream and touch that face those lips once more. To hold both his children and Julian, forever. He thought for just a moment that he might be able to when his cell door once again being quickly opened interrupted his dream.

 

          “It is time,” a guard said. Then he entered in the cell placing chains on the Pirate’s hands and feet, as he was led out of the darkness to the ship's stairway.

 

          Garak had never been to England, but heard much about it. From his first glimpse from top deck of the ship, it seemed that the stories of England being a gray dim place were very true. The people looked pale and miserable, and Garak wondered how someone like Julian could have come from a dreary place such as this. He was pushed, dragged, and thrown into a prison wagon made of metal. It had bars, not walls so he could see all the people staring at him, throwing curses as well as bad vegetation in his direction. “And they have the nerve to call me uncivilized,” Garak chuckled softly to himself, as a rotten tomato just missed him.

 

          Garak was eventually transferred from the wagon to a small boat that sailed into a large stone structure. Once the large wooden doors open, and the port cutters lifted, the smell of decay was overwhelming. This was obviously the prison in which he would be in until they muddled through whatever mock trial they would make pretense of having. Garak didn’t make any excuses, in England’s eyes he was guilty, only his motives for his deeds set him apart from most pirates, but this would not matter to these people. He placed the beautiful image of his love and his children, happy together, more so in his mind to give him courage to face his end with dignity. Garak was grabbed by more guards and pushed, prodded up long gray stairs, down long stone hallways, filled with moans of rotting prisoners. He was thrown into a cell, which had a cot, a small slot in the wall for light, and a dirty blanket. This was more than he expected, but didn’t say a word as the door was slammed behind him, and bolted. The chains were still left on him, so movement was slow, but he grabbed up the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders as he moved to the narrow slot of a window, grateful for the chance to see the sun and stars again before he died. Garak could see the sea from his window, a taunt by Douglas he thought. To taunt me with my life before me as I face death behind these stone walls. Garak would not give Douglas the satisfaction he was looking for, he would not beg, gravel, or plead for mercy. He stood there watching in silence the sea, sun and stars, until he could stand no more, and then moved to the cot to find Julian in his sleep.

 

*******************

 

          Carlton Douglas sat in his plush chair in his finely decorated living room, his feet up on a footstool, sipping a brandy from a large crystal glass, annoyed. The hour was past noon as he heard the door open to the front of his home. He sat there quietly watching the hallway, as shadows of a couple of individuals entered, both females from the slight titter of laughter coming from them. His steel eyes narrowed as the two shadows came into view, one a servant woman by dress, the other a vision of loveliness even in all black. Both women stopped in their tracks seeing the Captain sitting in the living room, startled, their smiles wiped from their faces.

 

          The beautiful dark haired lady handed over her packages to the servant woman whispering she’d follow later before entering the living room. “My dear, I didn’t know you would be home this day, or I would have been here to greet you,” she said softly as well as nervously. She gave a small smile, hoping to ease the darkness she saw in her husband’s eyes.

 

          “Where were you?” he demanded in a quite voice.

 

          “Shopping…at the appropriate markets of course,” she replied quickly. “They didn’t have the tea or the dark grain you like on Tuesday, so I had to make an extra trip today to get it. They have been selling out faster and faster each week, you can verify this with Mr. Hornet,” she added seeing her husband’s anger.

 

          “Shopping day is Tuesday.” Carlton said coldly. “However, if Mr. Hornet confirms your story, I will forgive your indiscretion this once, and I will have a conversation with Mr. Hornet about having what we need available on Tuesdays.”

 

          “Of course,” the young wife said softly, her eyes shifting downward intimidated by her older husband.

 

          “I am home for a while and it is Friday. Let the staff know and see to it that you are ready to dine out by six. I will not tolerate being late. Admiral Bishop and his wife are most gracious to invite us on such short notice.” Carlton said firmly as he stood up. “Out of respect for your loss, I will allow you to wear a black armband for another month, but the rest of your dress attire will no longer be black, but festive, understand?”

 

          “I understand,” she replied quietly giving a small curtsy. “May I go and make ready?” she asked just a quietly.

 

          Douglas grinned darkly at his dark haired young wife, seeing the fear of his presence in her eyes. “Yes. But take heart my dear, for if all things go as quickly as I do hope, I shall be gone by Wednesday of next week.”  He watched her scurry away and moved to his well stocked bar to pour himself another drink.

 

*************

 

The diner didn’t go as well as Carlton Douglas had wanted, the evidence of this fact was prominent on Mrs. Douglas’s face as she sat in her morning cap and gown, gently applying make-up to her bruised face as tears still fell over last night’s turn of events. She was grateful that Carlton didn’t like staying home, and always left early in the mornings and came home for dinner, or for dining out on the weekends. Her husband had left over two hours ago, but the pain of last night’s nightmare was still with her as was the large bruise she was trying to cover up. There was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

 

          “Come in, Betsy,” she said softly, knowing who it would be so early in the morning.

 

          The door opened to reveal the same servant woman whom Mrs. Douglas had been shopping with. “I’m sorry for disturbing you…oh my word!” she shouted in horror seeing her lady’s face. “That bastard did it to you again. Oh my lady, let me fetch the doctor for you?”

 

          Mrs. Douglas smiled softly as seeing her servant and her friends concern, “That bastard is my husband,” she chided easily then let the smile fade, “and a doctor would only make matters worse, and you know that. I am fine, what can I do for you, Betsy?”

 

          The older servant woman knew that her lady was right, but was still torn with concern for her. “Um…a letter just arrived for you by hand, the lad is awaiting a reply,” she said handing the envelope to her ladyship.

 

          Mrs. Douglas opened the sealed letter carefully and retrieved the parchment from within unfolding it to read its message. Her eyes widened in a mixture of glee and disbelief. Then she looked up at Betsy with joyful tears in her eyes. “Take the boy to the kitchen and feed him well, Betsy. I must hurry and dress,” she said quickly.

 

          “I don’t understand, my lady?” Betsy asked puzzled.

 

          “I…I can not say now, but I assure you it is of a good nature that I must go out.”

 

          “My lady, if the Captain…”

 

          “I know the risks, Betsy, but it is worth it,” she smiled “Now, don’t let the boy starve, go fix him breakfast while I dress, hurry.”

 

          Mrs. Douglas rushed her dressing and her make-up, and once she was done she gathered up the young man and herself into a carriage. “Tell the driver where we are to go, boy,” she ordered softly.

 

          “Pier twelve,” the boy said cautiously and then sat by the driver quietly as they headed toward the docks.

 

          There were many trade ships docked at this large wharf, but the boy seemed to know his way around well, and guided the lady easily enough. “There she is,” he pointed. “The Una Noche, she came in late last night,” the boy finished.

 

          “Have you been paid for your trouble?” she asked sweetly.

 

          “No,” the boy lied.

 

          “Here are a few shillings, and my thanks,” she said, knowing that the boy lied. Then she made her way to the ramp that led to the trade ship Una Noche. The first man she saw was a handsome red haired man, “Excuse me,” she said.

 

          Beau turned around to see the lovely golden beauty that floated in his direction. Her large dark eyes penetrated his soul. It took him a full minute to find his voice. “Yes, my lady?” he said as graciously as his shaken voice would let him.

 

          “I am looking for someone. He said I could find him here on the Una Noche.” She spoke softly, a slight blush covering her smooth cheek.

 

          “Your…your…Emily?” Beau asked, stunned. Then as if hit by a brick he could now see the resemblance between this vision of loveliness and Julian. “Of course you are,” he stammered. “He’s waiting for you. Here, let me help you aboard.” Beau offered his arm, which he then noticed how gentle and gracious the lady Emily touched him as they boarded the SeaWolf in disguise.

 

          Julian was on the bridge with Jamie going over some ideas of where the Captain would be taken when he looked up to see his sister being escorted by Beau toward him. His eyes glowed at seeing her again, but then narrowed at the dark patch that was being attempted to be disguised by make-up. He shifted his face back to a smile, now was not the time to discuss the matter of her rotten husband’s abuse of her. He moved down from the bridge area quickly to embrace his sister warmly.

 

          “I can’t believe you’re alive!” she stated through tears of joy. “When Carlton told me of your death…I…I,” she sobbed.

 

          “It’s all right,” he whispered. “I’m fine.” He soothed.

 

          Emily backed up to look her baby brother in the face, “How? How did you manage to survive? I was told that, that bastard Greyridge had murdered you in cold blood?” Emily didn’t understand the strange grin that crossed her brother’s face. “What is so funny?”

 

          “First, whatever story you were told of my death was, as by my being here, gravely misconstrued. Second, Captain Garak Greyridge is a good man, despite the dark reputation woven around him, for if not ‘for’ him I would be dead.” Julian smiled warmly.

 

          Emily looked even more confused. “I don’t follow you, brother. You, a Captain in her Majesty’s Navy, are you telling me, that one of the most dangerous pirates on the seas today is…is a good man, and saved your life?”

 

          “Yes.” He said easily. “There is much to tell you, and here on deck is not the place, come with me,” he said, leading his sister below deck to the Captain’s cabin.  

 

Once Julian had his sister settled, he told his tale of the last nine weeks; of his first mate’s betrayal, his servitude on board the SeaWolf, to his understanding of Greyridge’s motives. Then he nervously told of his love for the Captain and his children, and his decision to live with him for the rest of his days down in South America, but that Garak was captured by Douglas, for the bastard kidnapped the children and threatened to harm them if the pirate didn’t surrender himself. Julian told of Douglas’s plans of the workhouse, but of Gabriel’s help to prevent that. Julian finely finished by telling her why he was here, and how he managed to bring in the SeaWolf under Michael’s trade flag.

 

          Emily sat there, her jaw wide open, stunned through out the entire time, even after Julian had finished she was speechless. Then, “a man?” she said in quiet disbelief. “The love of your life is…is a man?”

 

          “Oh, please,” Julian sighed. “Do not act like Michael. Yes, I love a man. A wonderful, kind, strong, giving man, who I love with all my soul,” He replied.

 

Emily wasn’t fazed by her brother’s exasperations. “Well, that explains why no woman could settle your heart, brother,” she smiled. “If you are truly happy, than I am truly the same for you, but also saddened that…that he will die,” she whispered.

 

          “Not if I can help it!” he snapped. “But I need your help, Emily.” Julian pleaded.

 

          “What can ‘I’ do? Carlton will not tell me about his work much less about this Mr. Greyridge.”

 

          “No, I didn’t think he would, but you could find out if they know I’m alive. If anyone from the bar fight I told you about has reported my…status? If not, than I can just…arrive back. If so, than I will have to make other plans to rescuing Garak.” Julian released a sigh. “I only wish I knew how long I had?”

 

          “Brother, Carlton mentioned yesterday, that if all went as quickly as he hoped that he’d be leaving Wednesday. I would presume then from what you are telling me, that gives you four days, including today since it is Saturday,” she said solemnly.

 

          “A minor blessing that the high courts like their weekends,” Julian retorted sarcastically. “Four days? That bastard would push this through, wouldn’t he?” Julian spouted in frustration. “If I don’t know where Garak is being held, then I can not plan properly, but to find out I must surface from the dead.”

 

          “Then if you are discovered to have aided the pirate, you will be branded a traitor, Julian?” Emily asked in concern.

 

          “I don’t care about that. What concerns me is that I could be swept up into a bureaucratic whirl wind, and not able to maneuver fast enough, or be sent back out to sea just as quickly?”

 

          “Surely they wouldn’t send you back out, having just arrived back, would they?”

 

          “Emily, I don’t know what they will do. If I could find a way to discover Garak’s location without revealing that I live, I would. For it would be easier for all of us, especially you,” Julian replied, concern filling his eyes as he gently touched her injured face.

 

          “It is too late for me, Julian,” she said quietly, tears of shame filling her eyes.

 

          “No, Emily it is not. If I can find hope, and love after so many years of loneliness, then you can too.  When I leave here, come with me?” He urged.

 

          Emily’s eyes were warm, but sad. “My dear, sweet Julian. If only I could. But I am married, and for a woman there is nothing out there for me,” she whispered softly. “But I will see what I can do to help you. At least one of us should have the blessings of happiness taken from us by our father.” Emily said sourly as she stood up. “I cannot stay long, Carlton may come home for lunch, and we most likely will be dining out this evening. Send the boy around to the kitchen, and Betsy will keep word as well as watch for him.”

 

          “Thank you for your understanding,” Julian said warmly, as he embraced his sister. “But it will be I who comes to your kitchen door this evening. I can not drag anyone else into this matter than I have already done so.”

 

          “It would not be wise, brother. One of the servants may become over excited and let slip you presence. If you will not use the boy, perhaps the young man who escorted me up here?”

 

          “Ah, that would be Beau. He is Garak’s first mate.”

 

          “He is first mate? I…I thought that you would have been?”

 

          Julian laughed warmly, “I may be first in his life, but his crew is another matter all together. I’m the first navigator, and welcome the position of being accepted by the crew.”

 

          “Oh, I’m just so glad you’re alive.” She said again, hugging Julian tightly, then took his arm so he could escort her topside. Once on deck she took a new appreciation of the crew of pirates/men that brought her little brother such new found spirit. Her dark eyes fell on the strapping first mate, whom she noticed noticing her, she shifted her eyes down, unaware of the blush filling her cheeks. “Mr…er…” she was going to say.

 

          “Oh, it would seem my manners have deserted me,” Julian said sheepishly. “This is Beau…” he stops. “I don’t know your last name,” he smiles thinking how he has shared life and death with a ship full of men, and except for the Captain, he didn’t know anyone’s full name.

 

          Beau’s face was beginning to match his hair, “Um, it’s Mackelvee. Beau Mackelvee and the honor is mine, my lady.” He says with as much grace as he can muster.

 

          “Well, Mister Mackelvee, may I present my sister, Emily…” he stop and lets out a sigh as his smile fades pursing his lips together. “Emily Douglas.”

 

          Beau’s eyes snap up to look at Julian, then at the lovely woman before him. “Douglas?”

 

          “Please don’t hold it against me or my brother for whom my ignorant father married me off too. I assure you, my husband will not know of your presence from me.” She said softly, but with a new sense of fire not seen in her recently.

 

          Beau and the rest of the crew felt a mixture of emotions. “When you said you knew this Captain Douglas, I…I… I thought you just…”

 

          “I’m sorry, again Beau. I just didn’t think it was relevant at the time, for surely he wouldn’t have shown me any favoritism in the matter, only provided him with more scorn against the Captain.” Julian added.

 

          “My brother is right; my husband has no love for him. Please, don’t hold this against him either.” The she turns to Julian. “I will see what I can find out for you; send” she looks at Beau softly, “Mr. Mackelvee to the kitchen this evening. I don’t know how, but I will find out what you need to know, this I promise.”

 

          “Thank you, Emily. But please,” he gently rubes her sore cheek, “please be careful, I could not stand anything happening to you.” Julian spoke sweetly, not over imposing his concern.

 

          “Until this evening, Mr. Mackelvee,” Emily said with a curtsy then she left the vessel.

 

          Julian saw how Beau was staring after Emily. “She’s a good woman, with a monster for a husband.”

 

          Beau blinked a few times to bring himself back to the present, “What did you say?”

 

          “I said, she’s a good woman, with a monster for a husband.” Julian said, indicating his anger was toward the husband not Beau.

 

          “Does…does she love him?” Beau asked innocently.

 

          “No.” Julian said flatly. “But there is no place in England where she could hide from him, he is too powerful.” His head lowers with sadness. “She has tired to leave him, but to no avail.” Then his anger flares as his head rises, “She was even with child and it did not stay his hand, so she lost the baby, and the bastard had the nerve to blame her.”

 

          “What do ‘you’ intend to do about it?” Beau asked an interest in Julian’s answer brought him even closer to the young man.

 

          “I hope to persuade her to come with us. I’ve asked her, but she feels trapped.” Julian replied with remorse.

 

          “Would you force her to go?” Beau asked eagerly.

 

          “No. She must make up her own mind. But I will not stop asking her until the day we set sail.” He turned to the first mate. “I will show you where she lives, so you can find it later on tonight.” Julian stated.

 

          “Very well. Carlos! You have the bridge, till I return.” Beau shouted.

 

          “Aye, Sir!”

 

**************

 

          Emily Douglas moved through the ballroom with ease and grace to stand next to her husband, who wore his best uniform. She gave a proper curtsy to the other Captain that was engaged in conversation with her husband. “Captain Williams, indeed an honor to see you this evening.” She said softly.

 

          “Ah, my lovely Emily. How charming you are tonight. I know that I along with my wife miss your sweet smile when your husband is away,” the older heavy British Captain stated merrily.

 

          “You are most kind, Sir. But my husband is the focus of tonight’s gathering, is he not? For I heard he captured the evil, pirate Greyridge?” She retorted in child awe of her husband.

 

          “Yes! I heard the same thing. Is this true, Carlton?” Williams bellowed.

 

          Douglas seeing an opportunity to boast took full advantage of the moment. “Why yes, it is. It was a difficult chase, but once the scoundrel realized he was outmatched, as well as out witted, he gave up like the cowardly dog he is,” Carlton chuckled, as did Captain Williams.

 

          “What ever did you do with the beast?” Williams asked.

 

          “Why he is in the stone tower with all the treacherous scum that dare to oppose her Majesty, until he is given a proper trial and then hung by the neck until dead,” he scoffed in amusement.

 

          “Well done, Carlton, well done.” Williams said, slapping the other officer on the back. He then turned to Emily, his face suddenly stricken with understanding. “Isn’t it this…this Greyridge that murdered your dear departed brother, my lady?”

 

          Emily bowed her head, “Yes, Sir. “ Then raised her head with a small touch of pride, "But my husband has brought me justice as well as up hold her Majesties laws.”

 

          “Though I grieve for you loss, I am glad that God had provided you with such a good husband as Captain Douglas.” Williams stated as he raised his glass in a small toast to the man before him.

 

          “I am a fortunate woman indeed, Captain William.” Emily replied, giving another curtsy. “I shall let you gentlemen talk, is your wife here tonight?”

 

          “Ah, um… yes, she’s probably by the punch bowl gossiping,” Williams said then returned his attention to Carlton as if Emily was never even there.

 

          Emily gave another curtsy to her husband, who nodded his approval, then she left heading toward the punch bowl.

 

**********

 

          It was late that evening when Mr. and Mrs. Carlton Douglas returned home. She was hanging up her cloak when Carlton snatched his wife’s wrist. Emily looked at him, fear crawling in her eyes, and wonder as to why it was present this evening.

 

          “Have…have I displeased you this evening?” she asked quietly.

 

          Carlton looked deep into his wife’s face. “I was only wondering why you brought up the subject of Greyridge to Captain Williams?” he asked smoothly.

 

          “I…I only…I only wanted him to know that you brought me justice for what that dog did to my brother, I…I… didn’t mean any harm,” she replied, fearing a reprisal if he was angry.

 

          Douglas let go of his wife’s wrist. “No, no harm done.” He said coolly as he removed his hat and jacket. “The food as always was awful. Go to the kitchen and bring me up some tea and a crumpet before you make ready for bed,” he snapped.

 

          “Yes, of course,” she replied meekly, and then headed toward the kitchen. Through the double doors she spotted Betsy keeping company with the handsome first mate of the SeaWolf. She raised a finger to her lips to indicate silence. Then spoke a bit loud to Betsy. “Why Betsy, you are up awfully late. The Captain wishes some tea, would you be so kind as to help me make it as I retrieve the crumpets from the pantry.”

 

          “Aye, of course, my lady” Betsy replied, and started to boil the water.

 

          Emily moved toward Beau, then to the back door waving her hand for him to follow. When both reached the back door Emily whispered. “Your Captain is in the stone tower. Julian will know of this place. If he can think of no way to enter, other than to reveal himself, have him send me word, for I have an idea. Tomorrow is Sunday, we will attend church, and then I shall be home from late afternoon on.”

 

          Beau smiled at the lovely woman before him, a part of him wishing she were free of marital bonds, “Thank you, my lady.” He whispered back. Then started to leave when he stopped to a touch on his arm. He looked to see that Emily had stayed him with her grip. “Is there something else, my lady?”

 

          “Yes,” she whispered. “Please, please take care of my brother,” she pleaded.

 

          “I will,” he responded quickly. “If I don’t see you again, my lady, it was an honor to meet you.”

 

          Emily could only blush and give a curtsy.

 

          Beau exited the house, taking his time to maneuver in the shadows of the large house and the heavy patrols in the area. He was just about to set foot in the ally way when he heard the voice of Carlton Douglas.

 

          “This crumpet is stale!”  A smack and the sob of a woman followed the shout.

 

          Beau’s anger raised deep inside him, and though he was torn between rushing up and playing hero to a damsel in distress, there was also the Captain to think about and…and the fact that the damsel was married. But Julian said he was a monster, now he understood even more just how much of one he was. “I’ll be back, my lady,” he vowed. “Even if you would not like my reasons.” Then with a silent flash he was gone into the night back to the SeaWolf.

 

****************

 

          Sunday night, Beau, Jamie, and Julian gathered on the wharf by the SeaWolf. They had gathered some British uniforms, one being of an officer’s status, which Julian was wearing, and the others of underlings. They were about to depart when Carlos gave a small alert whistle. It was Julian that took off his officer’s hat, pulling his blue cloak around him and moved to see what the matter was.

 

          “Someone’s coming,” Carlos shouted as quietly as he could.

 

          Julian waited, and then saw the dark cloaked figure approach with strong determination. The figure drew nearer; before it was determined that it was a woman in dark garbs. “Emily?” he asked

 

          “Oh, I’m so glad I caught you!” she huffed.

 

          “What’s wrong?” he asked as he moved to greet her, noticing that her face was fully covered in the dark of night. He reached to raise the mesh, but was stopped by his sister’s hand.

 

          “No,” she replied.

 

But Julian, only became even more insistent moved the mesh a way to reveal the violent work done to her face. His breath caught in his throat as anger rushed in his heart. “Emily!” he whispered.

 

          “I have a way in to the tower,” she said coldly.

 

          “What? But we already have a plan,” he said quickly. “You should wait here, and you ‘will’ come with us when we leave.”

 

          “No. I will come with you, but ‘only’ after ‘I’ help free your Captain Greyridge,” she stated in defiant stubbornness.

 

          “Emily, it is too dangerous.”

 

          Emily eyed Julian, her dark eyes narrowed and filled with hurt and anger. “That man has cost me a child; he will not cost me my life. I have decided that it is not enough that I leave him, but he must be humiliated as well!”

 

          “But…”

 

          “Listen brother. He always tries to make up for his behavior from time to time. I have received this night his written permission to face the murder of my dear loving brother. His…gift to me. I shall use it this night to get me, you, and whom ever you chose to go with me inside. Once inside, you or we shall have to figure a way to get him out. They will know I had something to do with it, and he will be disgraced.” She stated venomously.

 

          “Emily, it is too dangerous?” Julian soothed concern for his Sister full in his voice.

 

          “Aye, my lady,” Beau added, not seeing the damage done under the dark mess.

 

          Emily grabbed her brother’s face with desperation, “Would you deny me this? After all he has done to me?”

 

          Julian looked at the pain in his sister’s eyes. She needed a way to strike back, and this was the only opportunity for her to do so. “Very well,” he replied softly. “But…”

 

          “Julian, are you nuts!” Beau shouted.

 

          Emily moved past Julian to face the first mate, raising her dark mesh revealing the battered face underneath. “Would ‘you’ deny me vengeance?” she asked.

 

          Beau stared in horror then shook his head no. She turned back to face her brother. “Shall we be going?”

 

          “Yes, but you stay close to Beau or me, you understand?” Julian stated uneasily.

 

          “I understand…lieutenant?

  
          “Lt. Walters, at your service, my lady,” Julian said with a bow. Then escorted his sister to the small boat where Jamie helped her to be seated. The four of them pushed off from the dock, as Beau and Jamie rowed toward the Stone tower prison.

 

          They rowed the boat in silence for a short while before Julian spoke up, “Emily, since you’re here, could you help me with this? I seem a bit out of practice,” he said, handing a small plain red bow to his sister, turning so she had access to his long dark hair. Emily understood what he was requesting; a young officer had his hair in a braid, with a bow at the tip, as was decorum.

 

          “I don’t have a brush, so it’ll be a bit messy,” she stated softly.

 

          “That’s all right. But when you’re finished, leave the band of the bow across the middle, okay.” Julian smiled.

 

          “Why? That looks so…tacky?” Emily questioned.

 

          Julian gave a small laugh, “It is tacky, but it is a subtle sign that I ‘am’ an officer and not someone posing as one.”

 

          “Really?” replied Emily as well as Beau and Jamie together.

 

          “You mean, all those young men I thought so tacky with so little care for their bow set, was indeed doing it on purpose?” Emily inquired.

 

          Julian laughed a bit more. “Yes, it is tacky, but a little known method used by officers, since there are those who would play our role. However, only the most observant would notice this, or another officer.”

 

          Emily chuckled softly, and then stopped suddenly. “What if someone recognizes you?”

 

          “I have had nothing to do with any of the solders posted in the tower, plus,” he said while pulling out a pair of thick rimmed glasses, placing them on his face down a bit on the nose. “I doubt anyone would look that closely at me,” he smiled. “The hour is late, and now we have papers explaining our presence there.”

 

          “How are we getting him out?” Emily inquired the reality of the situation hitting home.

 

          Beau was the one to speak this time. “Carlos and Raoul along with some of the other crew are making their way, as we speak to the outside of the tower. They will cause a distraction, and we’ll have to take advantage of it. Plus, the SeaWolf will be waiting just on the other side of the bridge.  The land bunch will make their distraction then make their way back to the ship. Once we get the Captain, we’ll do the same. Then it’s a race out of the channel before any of the British…ships can touch us.”

 

          Emily just moved closer to her brother, silent as they now approached the entrance to the stone tower prison. She reached in to her small dark handbag pulling out the paper that she was going to need, handing it to Julian. He took it gently, giving a soothing pat on her hands before moving a way, for it would be inappropriate for him to be so close to the Captain’s wife.

 

          As they approached the entrance, Julian positioned himself in the front of the small boat. “Open up!” he shouted in his best officers voice.

 

          “You bring a prisoner at this hour?” a guard shouted down, sleepiness evident in his tone.

 

          “No! I bring Captain Douglas’s wife, who deems it just to see the murder of her brother. Now open up!” Julian shouted. He stood, poised as he watched the large thick door being opened, and the port cutters being raised. He kept his eyes a head of him, though his mind took in all he surroundings. Fortunately they didn’t close up behind him, as was custom. (Hoping our visit is a short brief one, so they can go back to sleep, no doubt.) Julian noticed a couple of guards come down to greet them. He snapped his fingers and Jamie through a rope to one of the solders standing near by. Then between the solder and Jamie they pulled the small boat next to the stone area that served as a dock. Julian was the first to jump up, then turned and aided the Captain’s wife up with gentle ease. He then turned back to meet the guards, fixing his glasses on his face. “Here is the proper paper work,” he offered. To Julian’s personal annoyance, a touch of British pride still lingering, the guard only glanced at it, didn’t even take the paper.

 

          “Who are you here to see?” the head guard barked.

 

          “The one called Greyridge,” Julian said flatly.

 

          “This way,” the head guard muttered and placing a lantern before him started up the long stone stairway.

 

          Julian couldn’t help feeling a touch of shame, seeing so many solders asleep at their post that he had to resist the urge to slap them awake. Then for a moment he wished he could stop the outside distraction, for it didn’t seem needed now, and all that loud noise would wake them all up.  He moved swiftly behind the two guards that was leading the way, with the lady behind him, Beau, dress as a solder behind her, and Jamie staying with the boat. Julian took notice of the simple pathway they took so not to get lost on the way out during the confusion he hoped would soon fill these halls. They stopped outside a thick wooden door.

 

          “He’s in here. Captain Douglas wanted him well enough to hang, so he got his own cell,” The guard spouted in the lady’s direction.

 

          “Open it,” Emily said softly. “I wish to see for myself the eyes of the creature that slew my dear sweet brother.”

 

          “Are ye sure that’s wise, my lady?” the head guard asked.

 

          “Do as you are commanded,” Julian snapped.

 

          “Yes, Lieutenant.” The guard said, then took out the key and unlocked the door.

         

          Garak had been sleeping as best he could, but he had woken up to the sounds of conversation outside the cell door. He first thought who would be making him a visit at such a late hour, than heard a mixture of voices, and only hearing the guards reply of “Yes, lieutenant.” He lifted himself up from the cot, and sat there to see what was going to be his fate this evening. He watched as the cell door opened, a lantern’s light stinging his eyes.

 

          “There is a lady here to see you. I suggest that you mind your manners if ya know what’s good for ya!” the guard snapped.

 

          Garak raised an eyeride, “A lady? Here to see me?” he said with mild amusement. Then let his eyes settle on the form of a woman totally dressed in black, even her face covered in black mesh. She was graceful, and her steps gentile.

 

          “I have come to look into the face of the man who murdered my brother,” the lady spoke, soft but cold.

 

          “Your brother?” Garak asked uncertain as to whom this lady was referring to.

 

          “Yes. My brother, Captain Julian Bashir.”

 

Garak’s eyes widened at hearing the name of his love, and being accused of his murder. He was torn about telling the sister of Julian that he lived, but at how it would place Julian in a traitorous light, when the lady continued her words.

 

“My husband, Captain Douglas has brought you back to face justice, and I have come to see that it is paid in full.”

 

Garak’s mind whirled. That bastard of a man was his Julian’s brother-in-law? Well, he was too stunned for words.

 

“I have seen enough,” Emily snapped. “Lt. Walters. I do not believe this man understands remorse for the crimes he has committed, teach him a lesson,” she stated coldly as she moved out of the entrance way making the guard with the lantern to step back.

 

Garak braced himself for the physical punishment he believed he was about to receive, thinking she was so much like her husband, only he did his own dirty work. He saw the lithe form enter the cell room; he had to blink a few times, for except for the glasses, it looked just like his Julian. He must be suffering from delusions, he thought. But the look in the lieutenant’s eyes was not harsh, but warm, loving. Garak was very confused. He noticed the one called Lt. Walters look slightly over his shoulder, seeing the door ease shut behind the officer, then the officer move closer to him.

 

“Mi Vida,” the soft voice from the officer whispered.

 

Garak stood up, he couldn’t believe it. It was his Julian standing before him. “Tesoro?” he asked in an equal whisper. He had his answer by the tear filled dark eyes that met his own. “Tesoro,” he said softly again, risking the chance of touching the man he loved. The simple act was enough for the two to cling to each other as though their very lives depended on the touch of the other, and in their minds it did.

 

“We’re here to get you out of here,” Julian whispered, then gave a small kiss on Garak’s ear.

 

“Tesoro, I’m not even sure how you got in here, much less get us out,” Garak said softly, leaning back in the embrace so he could look into the face of his love. He reached up and removed the ridiculous glasses, then caressed the smooth golden cheek he so longed to touch.

 

“What the hell!” snapped a startled guard who opened the door to see why it was so quiet in the cell?

 

The distraction was enough for Beau to come up from behind the second guard and knock him out with the handle of his dagger. As the first guard turned to see his falling comrade, it was enough of a distraction for Julian to move from Garak and knock out this guard in a similar manner with a, “Sorry,” on his lips as he did so. “Quick, get them in here,” Julian said quietly.

 

Beau dragged the other guard in the cell, after Julian moved the first one in. Then he moved over to his Captain,” It’s good to see you again, Sir,” he smiled warmly.

 

“As it is to see you, Beau.” Garak replied than looked over to the lady that entered in the cell graciously.

 

“Where are Carlos, and Raoul with that diversion,” Beau demanded with quiet impatience.

 

“They’ll be here, just remember, we didn’t take quiet as long to get in here as we thought,” Julian replied, and then noticed Garak looking at the young lady dressed in black. He moved over to the lady and offered his hand then escorted her toward the pirate Captain. “Garak, may I present to you, my sister, Emily Douglas.” Julian said with pride.

 

“So, you are related to that…man,” Garak replied with some disbelief in his tone.

 

“Not after tonight,” Emily said with soft conviction.

 

“It is an honor to meet you, my lady,” Garak smiled, giving a proper nod of his head when a loud explosion echoed through out the tower. “Our diversion?” he asked looking at Beau and Julian.

 

Julian took the largest of the two unconscious guard’s jackets and tossed it to Garak. “Put this on and use the blanket to cover you and Emily. They will think she doesn’t want to get covered in the stone dust from the explosion,” Julian snapped. “Let’s move.” He said once Garak had complied with his wishes.

 

The tower rocked a few more times from an explosion, and the halls were a buzz with chaos of solders wondering what the hell was happening. Julian, being taken as an officer, shouted mixed orders, keeping solders running all over the place, as the small group made their way back down to the small waiting boat. “The lady does not wish to be caught up in this mess!” he shouted. “We will leave here, now!” he shouted again, helping the lady, and the other members of his party in the small boat, before casting off, a small error on his part being he was the officer, but no one seemed to care, as he jumped into the boat.

 

Everyone’s heart raced, as they approached the exit, the thick metallic port cutters looming over head, capable of slicing the small craft in two should it be released on top of them. No one shouted about prisoners escaping, nor ordered the entrance closed before they left the tower, so far so good. They just passed the thick doors when the cry of alarm bellowed behind them, and a cry for them to stop followed, but those in the small boat only shifted to allow a man on each oar for more speed, since their cover was now exposed, and they were beyond the grips of the closing gate.

 

“We must make haste before they have time to aim their canons at us,” panted Julian. “Emily, keep time for us,” he shouted.

 

Emily, a Captain’s daughter, sister, and wife knew what she was being asked. There were four men on oars, to make better speed they needed to row in rhythm with each other, so she started a quick even paced count. Once she noticed that the four of them were in sync she quickened the pace. The loud whistle that followed the small bang of a canon echoed in the air. The small boat rocked violently from the ripples of the canon ball landing not far from their location. Emily didn’t scream as some may have thought, only quickened the count, so the four men who were desperately rowing could keep time with each other. Another violent rock as another shot just missed them, but they continued their pace away from the tower. All in the boat were soaked to the skin with the large amounts of water splashing up on them from the impacts of the canon balls hitting the water around them. After what seemed like forever, the canon shots were landing farther and farther away, but the alarm bells were getting louder through out the city.

 

Garak saw his ship just beyond the low bridge that kept them separated, they were very close, and he could see something was amiss,” Una Noche?” he asked puzzled.

 

“I’ll explain later,” Julian huffed

 

Once they were all aboard, Garak took only a few seconds to thank his crew before giving orders. “If everyone is here, set sail for the open sea!” he shouted.

 

“We’re to pick up a few of our crew on the southern bank,” Beau replied.

 

“Then make it so, and let’s get out of here,” Garak stated with glee to be home on board his ship. He turned to see that Julian was escorting Emily down below, and smiled.

 

“Rosie,” Julian said softly as he entered the kitchen to see the older woman whom he was already found of. “This is my sister Emily, she needs your help,” he said quietly.

 

“Aye, Pleased to meet ya,” Rosie said warmly and then looked at Julian. “The Captain all right?”

 

Julian gave a large grin, “He’s fine, giving orders like nothings changed,” he smiled, and then gave a more serious look. “But Emily isn’t.”

 

Rosie looked at the form of the young woman, and then saw Julian raise the dark mesh that covered her battered face. “By the stars!” Sister Rose exclaimed. “What monster did that to you my dear?” she asked as she maneuvered the young lady to a bench.

 

“As of tonight, my former husband,” Emily replied softly, and then looked up at Julian with concern.

 

Julian knew what she feared, “Not only will he never find you, Emily. But I swear, there ‘is’ a life out there for you.” He smiled his promise.

 

Emily smiled warmly at her young brother’s faith. “I will be fine, go to him,” she whispered.

 

“Aye, Julian. She couldn’t be safer,” Rosie added.

 

Julian smiled at the two women then made his way quickly out of the kitchen.

 

          Julian moved to stand next to the Pirate Captain, unable to resist he placed his arms around the strong man, hugging him again, then just stood there leaving one arm around his love’s waist. This may not be professional, but it had been far from a secret that he and the Captain were lovers, and that he loved Garak. He was glad to see smiles, from the crew as they went about their business.

 

          Garak was taken back a little by the open display of affection from Julian, but seeing that the young man didn’t have a problem, nor did his crew, he eased into the embrace, and the hold Julian had on his waist as he placed a similar grip on the young man. Things had obviously changed while he had been gone, and from the looks of things, for the better.  “Jamie!” he shouted. “Once we have the others aboard, plot the best course for us out of this dreary place, will you.” Garak ordered.

 

          Jamie looked at his Captain with a big smile, “All ready done by the first navigator, Sir!” he replied happily.

 

          Garak looked at the young man puzzled, far as he knew, the first navigator was Jamie. “Am I missing something here?” the Captain asked slightly puzzled.

 

          Julian cleared his throat. “I wish you could have been there,” he smiled. “They made me part of the crew while you were gone, first navigator,” he boasted with pride.

 

          The Captain looked over toward Beau, then at some of the other crew to see that this was indeed their idea, and it wasn’t forced on them. Then he looked back at his love; a sense of more pride filled his heart when he looked at Julian. Not only did this beautiful young man win his heart, but in time won those of his crew as well. “Congratulations,” he said warmly. “Of course, just because you have the Captain’s favor, don’t expect too many privileges,” he teased.

 

          “The only privileges ‘I’ want comes from my Captain’s heart,” Julian cooed quietly.

 

          All Garak could do at the moment was tighten his grip on the young man’s waist. This was not the time or the place to ravage his love, and he needed to stay focused on getting his ship and his crew out of enemy territory. The ship moved easily to the southern bank where he could see the missing members of his crew rowing out toward them. Once they were picked up they headed out to sea.

 

          “WE HAVE COMPANY!” Carlos shouted; now back at his watch position.

 

          Since it was late at night, and no one thought anyone would dare risk coming this far into England territory, they were slow to react to the alarms. They were almost out of the area, freedom of the sea at hand. Julian had moved at the sound of a ship following them, to climb to look out of Carlos’s spyglass. “I can’t believe it!” he snarled to himself. He then looked down to Garak. “It’s the Victoria!” he shouted.

 

          Garak’s thin lips curled up in dark pleasure at knowing that it was Captain Douglas’s ship, if not the man himself giving chase. “Is Victoria alone?” he asked.

 

          Julian looked through the glass he held in his free hand again, “For the moment. The Elizabeth and the King George are making ready to set sail behind the Victoria!” he shouted down.

 

          Garak paced quietly for a few minutes, “All right, continue on course. The likely hood is that only the Victoria can keep eye on us, and the other two will give up chase after a few hours pursuit in the dark, but I doubt the Victoria will give up so easily. Once were farther out to sea, head for home!” he shouted. It would be hours if not a day or so before the conflict between his ship and the Victoria would occur, and Garak would be deep in his territory before he let that happen. “Beau, make our best current home, we have a good lead on the Victoria, and I doubt he’ll be able to close the gap, though he won’t stop the chase. After we lose the other tag-a-longs, have most of the crew rest, it’s been a long day, I’m sure.”

 

          “For you too, Captain.” Beau replied, still overjoyed to have his Captain back. “I had Raoul set a bath in your quarters, before we left, feeling you be needing one,” the young man smiled.

 

          “Aye, even a cold bath would be welcomed now. However, if there is the slightest hint of trouble you let me know, otherwise, you have your orders,” Garak smiled. Then he turned to head toward his cabin, stopping only long enough to give Julian an inviting look, which served its purpose, for he saw Julian slide down the rope faster than he ever saw anyone not in danger do.

 

          Julian entered into Garak’s cabin only seconds later, barely having time to close the door behind him when he was snatched into the strong arms of the pirate Captain. “Oh, Garak,” he breathed out seductively, “did you miss me?”

 

          “More than life itself,” Garak replied, finding the soft supple lips of Julian’s mouth with his owns. His tongue presses gently inward to explore the warm succulent mouth he now was exploring; the taste was sweetly all Julian. A moan escaped his own lips as he kissed Julian even deeper, and more passionately.

 

          Julian allowed his body to be pressed as hard as physically possible by the strong man who held him so tight. Then Julian wrapped his body around Garak’s, his arms about his shoulders and waist, and his right leg up on Garak’s left thigh. Though Julian wanted this man with all his being, Garak needed a bath, and was glad to know one waited not far behind the pirate Captain. He broke the kiss giving a warm smile as Garak’s mouth sought to recapture his lips. “Let me bath you,” he soothed warmly. “Let me bath you the way I wished I had the first time I had you in the tub,” he said, his hands rubbing up and down the strong chest of his Captain. He could see the smoldering lust burning in his lover’s eyes. “You ‘need’ a bath,” he insisted again.

 

          Garak stepped back from his lover with some resistance, but let Julian peel off the clothes that he had been in for over two weeks. When the last remnants were removed he eased his body into the large metal tub; the water was still warm. Julian had seen the bruises that covered Garak’s body, but would not let such things interfere in this joyous moment. He started to move toward Garak when the Pirate held up a hand.

 

          “Remove those, please,” Garak smiled, indicating the officer’s uniform Julian was still wearing.

 

          Julian smiled sheepishly. He slowly unbuttoned the jacket and let it drop to the ground. Then he kicked off his boots as he slowly undid the pants button letting them fall to the floor then stepped out of them. He then removed the top layer of the shirt, leaving only the partially opened long shirt covering his now naked form. Then Julian reached behind him, pulling out the bow, then running his hands through his long dark hair undoing the tight braid it was in, giving his head a seductive whip, so his hair flew up and then across his cheeks to land softly around his face and shoulders. Julian smiled seeing his lover’s apparent approval raised just above the water. Julian padded softly to gather up the soap and clothe before kneeling behind Garak’s shoulders, leaning his head gently on the Pirate Captain’s. “I love you,” he whispered, the pain of their separation clear in his voice.

 

          Garak reached up behind him, cradling Julian’s head. “I love you too,” he soothed, his soul bared in full in those words. “I thought I would never see you again,” he said, his voice just above a whisper for fear of it cracking.

 

          “I would have followed you to the ends of the earth to get you back,” Julian vowed as his arms came around the pirate’s neck, hugging the strong man’s shoulders. “To lose you would be to lose my soul. I couldn’t let it happen,” he cried softly. Then Julian let go, gently wetting the cloth, ringing it out over Garak’s hair, repeating the processes until the Captain’s hair was drenched, then placed in soap, to wash his loves hair. “The children are safe, and on their way back home with Father Frank,” Julian said so to change the subject, or he would break down crying.

 

          “I knew you would come for them and see to them,” Garak stated warmly, closing his eyes to the sensation of the young man’s hands on his scalp, and then moving down his broad shoulders. “Your friend Gabriel made good on his word, and he not only let me know, but he brought me medicine that kept me from getting sick,” he added, wanting to keep his mind off the sensuous touches he was feeling. He already felt hard from being near Julian, seeing him in that scant shirt and nothing more.

 

          Julian could feel his own body’s need to make love to Garak, but it was seeing his Captain’s hard pressed need that pushed Julian to quicken his washing of his love’s body. “Stand up,” he said quietly. He watched the strong firm body rise from the dark water, his eyes took in every inch, every muscle, especially the hard thick one between his lover’s legs. Involuntarily he licked his lips, seeing that his act caused arousal in the Pirate by the twitch he saw in the erection before him. Julian was careful to finish washing Garak’s body, without really touching his hardness, and when he was finished he brought a towel and started to dry Garak off, as the Captain stepped out of the tub.

 

          “I want to be inside you,” Garak whispered lustfully. He saw Julian’s eyes light up as those kissable lips curled up into a luscious smile. Julian dropped the towel then gently pushed Garak backwards until the pirate felt the bed behind his legs and allowed himself to fall back on to it. He watched as Julian slowly crawled up on top of him, his long dark hair fell forward adding to the seductive beauty that was fully Julian Bashir. “Oh, Tesoro,” he whispered at the sight before him. He watched as Julian placed his golden globes over his erection, rubbing slightly using some of the Captain’s pre-cum for lubrication before easing himself downward. “Oh yes!” both cried out in pleasure.

 

          Both knew this time wouldn’t last long for the long overdue sensation of their joining was overwhelming. Julian rocked his hips as Garak thrusted upwards as one strong hand caressed the young man’s hardness, while the other held tight to Julian’s smooth thigh. Pleasurable moans of passion escaped from both men’s lips, along with incomprehensible words of delight when Julian finally arched his back, his body shuttering in ecstasy as Garak’s was doing the same. The moment felt like an eternity, the reunion of the other half of their soul complete, as their bodies relaxed and sank into one another, releasing Garak from Julian’s body. Bashir draped his body over his love like a blanket keeping him warm and protected. Garak tossed the free sections of the blankets over Julian and himself, the sensation of just being with his love was all he wanted right now, as he realized just how tired he really was. Within moments both were in a deep sleep, the best rest either of them had in weeks.

 

*********

 

          Garak awoke to find himself alone, and the sun was already in the noon position. He chuckled at seeing his clean clothes laid out, and a tray of food sitting on the table, the metal tub gone from his quarters. He dressed, ate, and then headed up top to see what this wonderful morning had to reveal. His eyes still needed to adjust to the sunlight, but what a sight he saw. His Julian laughing along with Beau, Jamie, and many other members of the crew. He was apart of them, and Garak’s heart soared with joy. He then noticed Emily standing by a nearby rail, still dressed in black, but her long dark hair, twice the length of her brothers, flowed free. “Good morning,” he wished, and then gasped at the sight of Emily’s battered face, now covered with herb suave. “My word woman!” he exclaimed. “What on earth?”

 

          Emily turned slightly ashamed, “From some of the marks I see on you, it would seem that we both have seen the darker side of my former husband,” she said softly

 

          “Yes,” Garak replied in his understanding.

 

          “Garak!” Julian shouted with joy as he dashed to stand by his love, then taking notice of his sister. “Emily? Are you okay?” he asked as he moved over to her with concern.

 

          She smiled warmly to her brother, “This may sound strange, but I have not felt better in years as I do today.”

 

          “It doesn’t sound so strange to me,” Garak replied.

 

          “Nor me,” said Julian warmly. “For I do know how you feel, and I can say with much certainty that this feeling will only get better.”

 

          “But?” Emily started to ask.

 

          “Don’t worry about that, we’ll handle it. Have faith; after all, it brought you here didn’t it?” Julian smiled and was pleased to see Emily understood as she too smiled.

 

          Emily politely excused herself to allow the two men to talk. Garak turned to Julian, “Douglas did that,” he said, unsure if the young man knew the full truth of Emily’s condition.

 

          Julian’s eyes looked angered. “I know,” he said quietly. “He’s been hurting her for years. Today is the first day my sister really believes she’ll get a way from him, and I don’t intend to let her down.”

 

          “He has to be dealt with once the other ships have fallen to the way side,” Garak replied, his own vow to make the monster pay very present in his voice.

 

          “Um…” Julian started. “The other ships are just behind the Victoria. From what I can tell at this distance from the signals, Douglas has basically forbidden them to end the chase. We have the lead, and little cargo, but…”

 

          “We can’t out run them, and we’ll need supplies soon.” He said understanding the situation all too well. “Tell Rosie to start rationing out what we have, just in case.”

 

          Julian smiled. “Um… Beau already gave that order,” he chuckled.

 

          Garak stared in mild amusement of his young lover’s face. “Well, if that’s the case, what do you need me for?” he teased.

 

          “You are needed for many things, mi vida, many things,” Julian soothed warmly.

 

          The two men walked over to where his first mate had things well in hand. “So, Captain Douglas has no intentions of facing us one on one; then we’ll just have to arrange it that he doesn’t have a choice. Julian, work with Jamie and plot a course to the far side of the southern islands.”

 

          “Ah, rough seas,” Julian deduced. “Beau, we can just reverse the way we got here,” Julian stated seeing Garak’s surprised expression. “We needed to cut time and that was the fastest way,” Julian added.

 

          Garak laughed warmly. It was good to know that the crew was so well trained that they could function without him, but wanted him back just the same. He was going to miss them. “Well, Beau, it would seem you have things well in hand, handle it,” he snipped with a smile. He watched as Beau gave the orders to prepare for rough seas, and oversee the change in course. Garak’s experience as a Captain was much needed in handling the SeaWolf smoothly during the difficult journey.

 

          Over the next few days, Garak was pleased to note that the King George decided to bow out of the chase just before they hit the rough sea, and the Elizabeth followed the next day, leaving only the Victoria in close pursuit. Between Julian, Beau, Rosie, and the rest of the crew, Garak was filled in on all that he missed out on, except Morgan. The most he got about him was that he did attack Maspalomas the night the SeaWolf was in dock. Garak wasn’t too thrilled to hear what happened to his rudder, but was more relieved to know that his crew out witted Douglas’s trap and that Alita, Cappi, and the kids were safe. However when he asked about the confrontation the day he watched from the Victoria, they all danced around it, they were hiding something from him, or at least Beau and Julian were.

 

          “All right, out with it!” he snapped, looking at his first mate and his first navigator, and lover. “What is it you are not telling me?”

 

          Beau looked over at Julian than shrugged at the young man, one of those, your-on-your-own-now shrugs then left the two men alone. Julian looked nervous as he turned back to Garak, “Perhaps we should go below to discuss this,” he said quietly.

 

          “That bad?” Garak asked, his mind whirling in a thousand directions at once, but moved with Julian below decks to the cabin they shared. Once the door was closed, “Okay, out with it.”

 

          Julian sat on the edge of the bed. He knew Garak wouldn’t take the new too well, but he had to be honest with him. “It’s about Morgan. He…he…” Julian started.

 

          “Did that monster touch you? Hurt you! I’ll kill him, slice him in two,” Garak started to rave.

 

          “No! No, he didn’t hurt me or touch me. Garak, please!” Julian shouted to calm his Captain down. “You sound almost like Michael,” he huffed.

 

          Garak stopped more from hearing the strange name than the plea. “Michael, who’s Michael?”

 

          “Michael Morgan,” Julian stated, trying to brace his nerves to say what needed saying.

 

          “You…you know Morgan’s first name? How? Even I didn’t know that?” Garak asked, not helping the suspicious tone that entered his voice.

 

          Julian looked shamed and couldn’t meet Garak’s eyes. Garak’s heart constricted, “Julian what did you do?” he asked in fear of the answer.

 

          Julian’s eyes snapped up quickly, “I didn’t do anything,” he snapped back.

 

          “Then why are you looking so…so guilty?” Garak inquired.

 

          “Because…because I found something out that you are not going to like,” he said softly.

 

          Garak gave a sigh of reliefe that his bizarre thoughts were unfounded as he kneeled next to Julian looking into those dark loving pools. “Just tell me, please?” Garak asked softly.

 

          Julian looked at Garak; “Michael Morgan is really Michael Bashir, my older brother. I didn’t know this until Maspalomas, where we met. I haven’t seen him since I was a child…I…” Julian was taken by the way Garak reacted. It was not the anger he anticipated, but laughter. “I’m serious,” Julian said, thinking that perhaps Garak didn’t believe him.

 

          “Oh, I believe you, love. It’s just,” he wiped a tear from his eye before he continued, “compared to all the thoughts running through my head, I never thought of that one, but it does explain much,” he chuckled.

 

          Julian raised and eyebrow, “explain what?” he asked.

 

          “Morgan knows about us, doesn’t he?” Garak asked instead of answering the question.

 

          Julian’s eyes shifted away again, “Yes. I thought he would help, but…”

 

          “He went off the deep end, and that’s why he came to sink the Victoria. Does he know about Emily?”

 

          Julian shook his head yes, not able to find words at the moment.

 

          Garak smiled as he shifted up to sit by the young man. “So he saw an opportunity to kill two birds with one canon ball,” the pirate chuckled. “But why…you, he didn’t want to hurt you, that’s why he finally stopped firing,” Garak said, understanding dawning on him.

 

          “Yes,” Julian said softly. “He realized that I would die than let him bring you harm, but not until after the Victoria was too far off.”

 

          “Well, it would seem that I owe my life to…Morgan,” Garak said. “For Douglas had me ready to be killed at the first step of anyone of the crew on his ship.”

 

          Julian smiled slightly. “Well, then we both owe him, twice. For it was Michael that gave me the flag, supplies, and paper work so we could sail into the harbor without any difficulty,” he added.

 

          “I swear, I never would have thought of Morgan of all people as a brother-in-law,” Garak teased.

 

          “He’d only be your brother-in-law if we were married,” Julian replied playfully.

 

          Garak’s face turned serious, “Then marry me,” he said softly.

 

          “What?” Julian asked surprised by the question. “But…it’s not…it’s not possible,” he stammered.

 

          Greyridge couldn’t help but smile at seeing Julian so taken by the question, “My Tesoro. My being here with you today was not possible, but yet here I am. Tesoro,” he whispered softly as he caressed the smooth golden cheek of his love, “we can do anything we wish, so long as we both wish it to be so. Do you want to marry me?” he asked

 

          “Oh you know I do,” Julian replied wrapping his arms tightly around Garak. “You knew that the moment you asked me to stay with you permanently, and I agreed.”

 

          “Then it is only a ceremony that we both want. Then we shall have it after this matter with Douglas is settled then it’s off to South America,” Garak stated with joy but noticed that something was missing in Julian’s smile. “What? Don’t you want a ceremony?”

 

          “No, it’s not that. I would love one, it’s…it’s that I…I don’t want to go to South America.” Julian said quickly.

 

          “I don’t understand? You want to be with me, but you don’t want to go to South America?”

 

          “Garak, the sea is our home. It is who we are, and though things would be difficult, we need to be here just as much as the people on the islands need us. What I’m saying is…yes, I want to be by your side forever, but here not down there.”

 

          “Julian, we discussed it, it’s not safe for you here. We’d be always on the run, you’d be a fugitive…South America would be safe.”

 

          “For us, but not for those we left behind that count on us…you.”

 

          “But Beau could handle it,” Garak encouraged.

 

          “I know he would do his best, but…”

 

          “But what?”

 

          “But over the last couple of weeks, I realized that we have a home here and…and I don’t want to give it up. I want to be with you, and I want to help these people, especially from the likes of Michael,” Julian snapped with frustration.

 

          “Ah, Tesoro. You are not responsible for what Michael or others like him do,” Garak soothed.

 

          “I know, but I am responsible if I turn my back on them to fulfill my own selfish whims.”

 

          Garak looked into the dark face of his love wondering not for the first time the depths of love and compassion this young man possessed. “If you wish to stay, then ‘we’ stay. I would do nothing to bring despair to those eyes,” he smiled. Garak was rewarded by the warm glow of Julian’s dark eyes, and a tight hug about him.

 

***********

 

          The sea was rough, and Emily became very ill from seasickness, despite the herbs given to her by Sister Rosie. The unexpected harsh weather didn’t help matters for they lost one of the masts in a storm, which contributed to the SeaWolf slowing down, and the Victoria to start catching up. Both ships had received damage from the storm, but the SeaWolf seemed to bare the most of it. They had just past San Lost Anitos’ a few days ago, not daring to stop with the Victoria still breathing down their necks. 

 

          “We have to have this out,” Garak said firmly looking over his crew that was assembled on deck. “Were running low on rations, and I for one am tired of running.” Most of the crew cheered. “We’re close to Maspalomas. When we near the island, we’ll do an about face and go head to head with Douglas. Sister Rosie, you’ll take Lady Emily and some of the crew ashore for safe keeping. Plus, if things don’t go as well as we like, shore will not be that far off.” Garak stated. He knew that the SeaWolf didn’t have much left in ammo as well as rations, but this chase had gone on long enough. “Make what ever final preparations you need,” he ordered. “For tomorrow we take down the Victoria!” he shouted, and the crew cheered as one.

 

          The next morning came, Julian had bid his Sister good-bye, and that he would see her later, promising her that he would make her a widow, then moved to stand by Garak’s side. The newfound strength and glow of pride that flowed from him could make anyone mistake him as Captain of this fine vessel. The SeaWolf turned to fight; all preparations for battle had been made. To win, the crew had to board the Victoria, for they would have more canon power to outlast the pirates’ supply.  All stood ready as the two ships bared down on each other. When both ships had come into range of one another, the canons started firing. Damage was being done to both ships, as the Victoria and the SeaWolf were now almost on top of each other.

 

          Angry voices filled with curses and oaths of revenge filled the air along with the Canon fire, as the two ships came close enough for the enemy to board the other’s vessel. The canon’s stopped and was replaced by the sound of clashing metal, as pirate vs. British solder flowed between both ships. Garak knew whom he wanted, but he had no intentions of leaving Julian’s side, not this time. He stood at the railing repelling any enemy who dared to attempt to cross, as Julian was above him on the rope ladder, slicing any line that was connected to the SeaWolf by the British, until his eyes became locked on Douglas fighting Raoul.

 

          The big man had strength over the lean older man, but Douglas was a skilled swordsman. The two parried, and slashed at each other for what seemed like minutes, but by the smile on Douglas’s face, he was only toying with the big man. Before Julian could let out a warning, the British Captain tricked Raoul into making a lung maneuver, leaving himself wide open for the fatal blow that followed.

 

          “No!” Julian cried, but it was too late. His body shook with anger, his eyes filled with revenge. Without a word he leaped across on one of the Pirates ropes to the Victoria, unaware of Garak calling him back. A few slices of his sword and he was only steps away from Douglas that was now toying with Jamie. “He’s mine!” he shouted in a cold venomous tone.

 

          Jamie saw the look, understood, and made a hasty retreat, leaving Douglas to face his new opponent. His steel eyes widened in surprise, and then he recovered giving a cold chuckle. “I should have guest.” He stated.  “You’re as worthless as anyone else in your family. Well, dispatching one traitor along with one worthless pirate should do wonders for my career, don’t you think, boy?”

 

          “Your dead,” Julian said coldly and moved into position.

 

          The two men crossed swords, as they danced around each other’s slices, parrying the other’s maneuvers. Julian wasn’t as well versed as Douglas, but he didn’t fall for any of the Captain’s petty tricks, to the annoyance of Douglas. They seemed evenly matched until Julian got a lucky swipe on Carlton’s face, which took a step back to wipe the blood off his cheek. “No more games, boy.”  Douglas lunged at Julian forcing him off balance. Then Julian rolled away from the stab coming from his direction, just able to get to his feet before blocking the down swipe of Douglas’s blade. The two men’s blades were locked to one another; Julian felt his back arch against the side railing as Douglas was pushing him backwards, and down. The young man braced himself with his left foot, and then brought up his right knee then foot, to kick Douglas back away from him. Julian stood up immediately and moved away from the side rail to meet Douglas’s advance.

 

          Garak couldn’t get to Julian; the swarm of enemy solders was twice the number than either he or Julian had anticipated. The fact that the battle was still going on for as long as it was, was not a good sign. There seemed to be more bodies wounded than fighting, so the pirate Captain could see the battle between his love and Douglas, and felt helpless to do anything about it. Then he saw something, which let all hope drop from his heart. Another ship was coming in fast. A trap, he swore to himself.

 

          Douglas and Julian were still going at it when a canon shot echoed from the incoming ship, but it was the Victoria that shook from the blow. Julian slipped, but still managed to escape Douglas’s strike. He could see the incoming ship, and turned to face Carlton with a wicked grin. “That’s Michael’s ship!” he shouted.

 

          “There are no more surprises that scum like you have to offer. I will dispatch you and that rouge brother of yours before sending that whore of a sister to follow,” Carlton shouted. His intention was to infuriate Julian, it worked. The young man charged at Douglas, a yell deep in his throat, as blades clashed, but Julian wasn’t prepared for the sucker punch the older man bestowed on his chin, sending him flying backwards to the bridge stairs as his blade crashed to the ground.

 

          The British Captain stepped over the fallen blade and walked over toward Julian who lay at the bottom of the steps on his side looking up at the approaching officer. “Even if you kill me, Michael and Garak will skin you alive, and you ‘will’ die at their hands and Emily will ‘never’ fear you again,” he spat.

 

          Douglas growled as he lifted up his blade with the intention of brining it down like a spear into the young man’s flesh. Just then the ship rocked from another attack of canon fire, stalling Douglas only by seconds, but enough for Julian to make his move. The young man rolled toward the Captain’s feet as the blade was brought down then rolled back using his body to disarm the older man, placing the blade between his body, and the stairwell. Douglas had to let go or fall on top of the young man, he chose to let go. The British Captain decided to move back to grab Julian’s fallen blade, giving his opponent a chance to get up, wielding his own blade against him. But Julian was faster than Douglas so was upon him before the older man could lean up from reaching the blade. “Get up!” Julian shouted, anger rippling through his veins.

 

          Douglas believed he knew this young man, so leaving the sword on the ground did what he was told, staring Julian in the eyes, daring him to strike. Even though he could now see that his crew had surrendered under the pressure of being out numbered, and out gunned by two pirate ships, he still felt superior to this whelp before him. “You may have won this battle Bashir, but we will meet again,” he smirked.

 

          “What makes you think you’ll live to see another day?” Julian asked with a cold amusement.

 

          “Because, no matter what, you are and have been an officer of her Majesties Royal Navy and you won’t hand over unarmed men to die at the hands of those,” he spat, gesturing toward the pirates, which were rounding up the other British solders.

 

          Julian’s anger started to ease seeing all the wounded men, but when his eyes came across the still form of Raoul it flared hot one more. “You’re right. I wouldn’t let them kill unarmed ‘men’. But you stopped qualifying along time ago you bastard!” he shouted, pulling his blade back about to pierce Douglas’s heart when a hand grabbed his arm.

 

          “No!”

 

          Julian turned with anger to face the one who dared to keep him from killing this scum, and had to stare to focus on who it was that was stopping him. “Michael?”

 

          “No, Julian. If you kill him while he’s unarmed, then you’ll be a murder, like him…like me,” he whispered. “You don’t want to be like us,” he pleaded, concern for his brother filled his dark set eyes. “He’s NOT worth it, brother.”

 

          “It’s the first thing I know we agree on,” Garak added from behind Morgan, who also was trying to stop what he was witnessing from the SeaWolf. “He’s not worth it, Julian.

 

          Julian looked from Michael to Garak, then back to Douglas, who still dared him to strike then lowered, his sword. “You’re right, he’s not worth it.”

 

          “Coward,” Douglas shot at Julian.

 

          “Watch your mouth,” Michael shouted as he slapped Douglas across the face. “I’m not opposed to having you blood on ‘my’ hands you bastard. I should kill you here and now so Emily would never have to see you ugly face again!”

 

          “Emily left him,” Julian added. “She’s with me, and she’ll ‘never’ return,” he said with triumph to Douglas. He then turned to Michael and Garak, “He’s right. I can’t let the men be harmed. They were just doing their job.”

 

          Morgan gave out a breath of frustration as Garak smiled his understanding. “Then ‘what’ do you propose we do with them?” Morgan asked. “We can’t just let them go. This one will be back on our tails in no time? He may even be stupid enough to try again without his men properly healed.”

 

          Garak gave a mischievous smile. “First, Morgan. Can I take it we have a truce, if not an understanding between us?” he asked of the second pirate Captain next to him.

 

          Morgan looked at his brother, then back at Garak, he wasn’t happy about it, “yes, Greyridge. We have an ‘understanding’. So long as my brother finds you worthy, and you do right by him, you have no concern with me,” he said offering his hand.

 

          Julian beamed with joy at seeing his brother and his love make peace between the two. “Thank you,” he said to his brother.

 

          “Good,” Garak stated. “For I have an idea,” he grinned wickedly.

 

          “Garak?”

 

          “Oh, don’t fret, Julian. It’s one I’m sure you’ll approve of,” he smiled, a full laugh echoing from his chest.

 

          Michael didn’t know what it was, but he knew Garak, so he too took on a mischievous laugh, causing Julian to puzzle, and Douglas to fret with concern.

 

 

*****************

 

          “Tesoro, are you nervous?” Garak voice rang through the air.

 

          Julian blinked, and then turned to see his reflection in a full-length mirror that wasn’t in the cabin a little while ago. He was dressed in all white, soft flowing shirt and matching pants. The belt was a red sash, the draped over to his right side. The black booths he was wearing were shined so bright he could see his reflection in the reflection. He couldn’t help smiling for he looked fetching.

 

          “Tesoro, are you all right?” Garak’s voice echoed through the cabin door.

 

          Julian looked to the door, excitement filling him at hearing his loves voice that he ran to the door swinging it wide open. There the Captain was dressed to impress, also all in white. Julian didn’t hesitate; he wrapped his arms around him, kissing him hard and deep with passion.

 

          After a minute Garak broke the passionate kiss, “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said teasingly. With one graceful move he swept the younger man in his arms and proceeded to carry him up the top.

 

          There Julian could see that the entire ship had been decorated in white sashes, and tropical flowers, as well as cleaned and polished from stem to stern. He saw all the familiar faces smiling bright at him, and Rosie looked very charming in her white dress with a ring of flowers about her hair. Then he saw Lilly and Thomas also dressed beautifully, smiling happily. The little girl rushed forward and started to drop white rose petals in tiny hand clumps where the couple was heading. It wasn’t until Garak stopped that Julian noticed Father Frank in a white priest robe, standing there smiling, holding open the good book. It was then that Julian realized that this was his wedding day, and he turned to face his love’s eyes. “Mi Vida, “he whispered, “It’s beautiful!”

 

          “Ah, my love. Nothing but the best for you,” Garak said softly then kissing the young man in his arms lovingly.

 

          “Ah, ah, ah, not till the end of the ceremony,” the priest teased. “And it would help if you put him down.”

 

          Reluctantly Garak placed Julian down to stand at his side. “We are ready when you are,” he smiled.

 

          Father Frank started the wedding ceremony in the traditional manner. When he reached the part, “Is there anyone who objects to these two being married, speak now or forever hold your peace,” that Julian felt a cold breeze blow around him. The sense of Deja vu came over him. He looked back to see his brother and Sister also dressed for the wedding smiling at him. Michael stood by Emily and his crew, as Emily stood next to Beau, holding hands while standing next to Alita, Cappi, and the children.

 

          “Hey, don’t look at me!” Michael shouted. “I sprung for the reception, so I’ll be damned if I’d put a stop to this,” he teased.

 

          Then Julian turned back to Garak and Father Frank who continued on with the ceremony. “Do you Garak Elim Greyridge take this man to be your lawful wedded husband through sickness and health, through good times, and poor until death do you part?”

 

          “I do,” Garak said proudly.

 

          “Elim?” Julian teased softly, getting a glare from both Garak and Father Frank.

 

          “Do you, Julian Subatoi Bashir, take this man to be ‘your’ lawful wedded husband through sickness and health, through good times, and poor until death do you part?”

 

          “I do,” Julian replied warmly.

 

          “Subatoi?” Garak teased back.

 

          “Gentlemen?” Father Frank said quietly. “If I may?” He waited until both men were paying attention, “by the power invested in my by the love of God, if not the church, I pronounce you both hereby wed. Congratulations. Now you two can kiss,” Father Frank teased.

 

          Garak and Julian did kiss, as the most of the people present cheered, though a few yelled “yuck,” but was still glad for the couple. Julian turned to the embrace of his sister, and brother who was hugging him high, as Lilly and Thomas was hugging him low, he laughed. “Whoa, you’re going to knock me over,” he shouted with glee.

 

          “Don’t worry about it, Captain. I’ve go your back,” Jamie shouted as he placed a supporting hand to Julian’s back.

 

“All right everyone, chow time!” Morgan shouted, and majority of the men dashed off to the back of the ship where the food was being kept in readiness for the reception. “Don’t worry little brother, I’ll make sure the cake remains in one piece,” Michael joked as he head back where the men went.

 

          “Congratulations, brother. To you too, brother,” Emily said, first to Julian than to Garak.

 

          “Thank you, my dear.” Garak said as he hugged his sister-in-law.

 

          “Congratulations to you too,” Julian teased, pointing out that he saw her and Beau holding hands. Then looked at the SeaWolf’s first mate. “You best be good to her, I know your Captain,” Julian stated, a hint of seriousness mixed in his teasing.

 

          “Aye, Sir, I will,” Beau replied warmly, though seriously.

 

          Emily looked at her brother; a hint of concern crossed her face. “You don’t think…”

 

          “My dear Sister-in-law,” Garak responded. “By the time that poor excuse of a man makes it back in that fishing troller, having lost his ship, and over half his crew, not to mention his wife, and his former prisoner…not only do I doubt they will give him another command, but I seriously doubt they will ever let him near a ship again,” Garak laughed. “Besides, between Morgan’s ship, my SeaWolf and now the Lady Emily, I truly doubt that anyone, much less England herself will dare come up against us,” he boasted.

 

          Julian also laughed. “Yes, the fact that our family holds three very powerfully armed ships, is quiet note worthy, don’t you think? And ‘we’ will protect our territory, for all that dwell in it are family, right?” He asked looking at everyone still around him and Garak.  A mutual “right!” arose from the group around him.

 

          “Have you thought about a honeymoon?” Jamie teased his new Captain.

 

          Julian looked at his new first mate, and his friend with a warm smile, “Yes, home… our house on Cape Verida.”

 

          Lilly and Thomas jumped for joy at having both the old and new parent home for a while.

 

          “Hey, are you two going to cut this cake, or do I have to draw blood to keep these hounds off it?” shouted Michael.

 

          The small crowd that was in front of the ship moved to the back area where hungry pirates were ravaging the food. Michael quiet literally held his sword out, keeping the men away from the triple layer wedding cake that had two small carved ships on top, their mast interlocked. Garak and Julian stepped from the crowd toward the cake where Rosie handed them the ribbon-covered knife. Together they cut the first slice, and then cut it in half, each to feed to the other, but it was smashed gently into the other’s face playfully.

 

          “I love you, Captain Greyridge,” Julian said softly.

 

          “And I love you, Captain Bashir,” Garak returned, as the two kissed, enjoying the taste of each other and the cake.

 

          The crowed howled. Some for the kiss others for the cake, but it was clear that no one or nothing would interfere with the two lovers’ happiness ever again.

 

The End.

 


End file.
